My GirlFriend
by Viziela
Summary: Ochako tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang Katsuki inginkan darinya? Katsuki sendiri pun merasa bimbang akibat pembicaraan bersama teman-temannya si trio idiot dirinya ingin melakukan hal lain bersama Ochako.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kacchako My Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

_**Rated T/Romance/Sweet/Fluff/Humor(garing?)**_

* * *

"Katsuki ... bereskan barang-barangmu!"

"Urusai _baba_. Aku sedang di kamar mandi,_" _balas Katsuki tak kalah kerasanya. Sambil bersungut-sungut ia membasuh wajahnya yang penuh dengan sabun, mengabaikan omelan ibunya di luar sana ia mengambil sikat giginya mengoleskannya dengan pasta gigi.

Tapi Katsuki urung menyikat giginya saat ia mendengar suara _**ping **_yang berasal dari ponselnya. Pemuda itu tanpa membuang waktu meraih ponselnya di lemari kaca peralatan mandi. Bibirnya yang tadi cemberut perlahan menyunggingkan senyum melihat nama a_ngel face _yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Gadis itu mengiriminya sebuah foto menampakkan foto Ochako yang sedang bersama para gadis kelas A yang lainnya. Tampak Ashido Mina memeluk lengan Ochako dan mengacungkan kedua jarinya yang kotor oleh adonan ke kamera, wajah Ochako sendiri berlopetan oleh adonan tepung. Gadis-gadis lainnya pun terlihat tak kalah kotor oleh adonan, tapi pandangan Katsuki hanya tertuju ke Uraraka betapa imutnya gadis itu dengan cengiran bodohnya.

_**Minggu sore ini kami semua sibuk membuat kue. Padahal aku ingin memberikan kue bikinanku untuk Bakugou-kun.**_

Itu lah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Ochako lengkap dengan emoticon cemberut imut yang menghiasi pesannya. Katsuki menghela napas salah tingkah. Sial ... tingkah laku gadis ini selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi Katsuki membalas pesan Ochako dengan kejam.

_**Heh ... aku tidak mau masuk rumah sakit karena memakan kue buatanmu.**_

Katsuki tersenyum puas saat Ochako segera memberinya emoticon marah dan rentetan omelan lainnya. Pemuda itu mengabaikan pesan Ochako yang selanjutnya dan bergegas menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia tidak mau ibunya kembali meneriakinya. Terakhir kali saat ia berlama-lama di kamar mandi, Mitsuki Bakugou menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, berteriak dan menuduhnya sedang melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh di dalam kamar mandi.

Katsuki tersenyum kecut saat mengingat kejadian itu. Kalau bisa memilih ia tentu lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya bersama teman-teman bodohnya plus pacarnya yang berwajah malaikat. Tapi dua hari yang lalu ibunya memaksanya pulang ke rumah akibat ada acara keluarga di luar kota. Sore ini pun keluarga Bakugou baru saja kembali ke rumah, Mitsuki mengatakan ada baiknya ia beristirahat dulu di rumah dan kembali ke asramanya besok pagi-pagi benar. Katsuki yang memang sedang kelelahan akibat perjalanan jauh menyutujui begitu saja perkataan ibunya, lagipula ia juga sedang malas berdebat dengan ibunya.

"KATSUKI!"

Katsuki mendecak, salah satu alasannya malas pulang ke rumah adalah mendengar omelan ibunya. Sampai saat ini Katsuki tak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya yang lembut bisa menikah bersama nenek sihir itu?

"Tidak usah berteriak, _baba_." Katsuki keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil mengomel, membiarkan handuk kering berada di atas kepalanya yang basah. Ia mendecak melihat ibunya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ibu tidak akan mengomel kalau kau membereskan kamarmu. Apa-apaan itu? Kamarmu berantakan sekali." Mitsuki Bakugou menunjuk marah ke dalam kamar Katsuki, beberapa pakaian kotor yang dipakainya untuk acara keluarga tadi berserakan di atas lantai. "Dan bicaralah yang sopan terhadap orang tuamu anak sialan."

Mitsuki melancarkan pukulan ke kepala Katsuki yang segera dibalas teriakan marah tidak terima oleh bocah Mitsuki mengabaikan amukan bocah itu dan kembali ke dapur. "Selesai membereskan kamarmu segera pergi ke dapur," perintah Mitsuki dengan nada mengancam.

Katsuki mendecak kencang merasa kesal, ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintunya. Ia paling tidak suka ada yang mengganggunya saat ia sedang membereskan kamarnya.

* * *

Katsuki mengisi kembali mangkuk miliknya, memenuhi dengan nasi panas kemudian ia kembali makan dengan lahap. Tapi gerakan Katsuki yang tengah menyumpit nasi menjadi terusik saat ia merasakan getaran di ponselnya, sudut mata Katsuki melirik ke arah ibunya. Ibunya tengah berbicara dengan ayahnya. Merasa lega karena tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, Katsuki membuka ponsel ternyata ia mendapat pesan dari Ochako.

_**Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?**_

Katsuki tersenyum tipis hanya pesan sederhana seperti itu saja ia sudah merasa senang sekali.

_**Aku sibuk.**_

Gadis itu membalas cepat.

_**Tapi aku kangen **_

"Uhuk!"

Katsuki tersedak oleh nasi yang berada di mulutnya suara batuknya mengundang lirikan heran dari kedua orangntuanya. "Lanjutkan obrolan kalian," ucap Katsuki setelah meneguk segelas air. Berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin. Jangan sampai kedua orang tuanya tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Uraraka Ochako, gadis yang pernah babak belur karenanya saat festival olahraga. Bisa-bisa ibunya memberikan serentetan pertanyaan kepadanya.

Mitsuki mendengus. "Dasar bocah ceroboh."

'_Muka bulat sialan.'_ Katsuki mendesis dalam hati. Selama hubungan mereka Ochako memang masih bersikap malu-malu bila berada di dekatnya, tapi gadis itu bisa menjadi lebih ekspresif bila berada di telepon. Ochako tidak pernah malu mengatakan rasa suka dan rindunya kepada Katsuki saat mereka saling bertukar pesan atau pun berbicara di ponsel.

_**Tapi kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan lainnya, bukan?**_

_**Tetap saja rasanya beda. Memangnya kau mau membuatku mati bosan di akhir pekan ini?**_

Katsuki tidak mengetik balasan untuk Ochako karena gadis itu tampaknya masih mengetikkan pesan untuknya. Kening pemuda itu berkerut halus saat ia mendapatkan pesan baru, bukan dari Ochako melainkan dari Kaminari Denki.

Ada urusan apa si pikachu ini dengannya?

**Dunce Face : **_**Hei bocah ledakan, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik.**_

Baru saja Katsuki selesai membaca pesan dari Kaminari, pesan dari Ochako masuk.

**Angel Face :**_** Tadi pagi juga aku pergi ke gym tengah kota di ajak oleh teman-teman.**_

Pesan dari Kaminari masuk. Katsuki mendecak pelan, kenapa manusia listrik satu ini hobi sekali mengganggunya? "HAH?"

Katsuki berseru kaget melihat foto yang baru saja Kaminari kirimkan untuknya. Tampak sosok Uraraka Ochako di dalam foto itu, gadis itu mengenakan celana training ketat pendek berwarna biru gelap dan tanktop hitam, rambutnya diikat pony tail terlihat imut sekaligus seksi, seksi karena tubuh gadis itu tampak bersimbah oleh keringat di dalam foto. Beberapa foto dikirim lagi ke ponselnya, semua terfokus ke Ochako yang asyik berlatih di gym. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tersorot oleh kamera. Katsuki tanpa sadar membekap hidungnya takut kalau-kalau ia kembali mimisan karena melihat foto seksi gadis itu.

Tunggu ... kenapa Kaminari bisa mendapatkan foto kekasihnya?

Sialan! Katsuki mengumpat kencang dalam hatinya. Ia berjanji akan menghajar Kaminari Denki kalau ia sudah kembali ke asrama.

**Lord Explosion : **_**Kau pergi ke gym bersama siapa?**_

**Angel Face :**_** Uh ... kenapa kau mengirim emoticon marah seperti itu? **_

Katsuki mendecak kesal karena gadis ini malah bertanya polos.

**Lord Explosion : **_**Bersama siapa?!**_

**Angel Face :**_** Aku pergi bersama teman-temanmu, bersama Kirishima-kun dan yang lainnya. Jangan marah ok? Mina-chan dan Jirou-chan juga ikut serta.**_

Katsuki menghela napas gusar. Ada Jirou Kyouka di sana, si gadis e_arphone jack _itu pasti akan memberi peringatan kepada Kaminari kalau si pikachu berbuat mesum. Tapi kenapa Kaminari Denki berhasil mendapatkan foto-foto seksi Uraraka Ochako yang sedang berlatih di _gym_? Dan lagi apa manusia listrik itu bosan hidup?

Sebuah pesan dari Kaminari kembali masuk.

**Dunce Face : **_**BAKUGOU ... KAU JANGAN SALAH PAHAM ... YANG MENGIRIMIMU FOTO URARAKA ITU ASHIDO. IA MEMBAJAK PONSELKU.**_

Katsuki melebarkan kedua matanya membaca pesan Kaminari yang satu ini. Pantas saja ia merasa aneh saat mendapat pesan itu, sebodoh-bodohnya Kaminari ia pasti tahu diri untuk tidak mengundang amukan berlebihan dari sibocah peledak. Jemarinya bergerak cepat mengetik pesan balasan untuk Kaminari.

**Lord Explosion : **_**KAU INGIN MATI?!**_

Ia tetap membalas pesan penuh kemarahan kepada Kaminari. Tak peduli kalau semua kesalahan ini disebabkan oleh gadis alien jahil bernama Ashido Mina.

**Dunce Face : **_**Tentu saja tidak. Itu salahnya Ashido, bukan aku. Dan yang mengambil foto Uraraka lewat ponselku itu ulah Ashido juga.**_

Katsukimendengus napas kencang lagipula sebenarnya seberapa cerobohnya Kaminari sampa-sampai ada seseorang yang berhasil membajak ponselnya selama berada di _gym_? Apa si pikachu sialan itu tidak memasang _password _di ponselnya?

**Lord Explosion : **_**Hapus foto Uraraka di dalam ponselmu. Kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar meledakkanmu.**_

"Katsuki ... jangan memasang wajah seram saat makan. Kau membuat nafsu makan kami hilang," teguran dari Mitsuki Bakugou membuat Katsuki berhenti memarahi Kaminari lewat pesan. Pemuda itu mendengus tak suka melihat ibunya menatapnya dengan tajam sekaligus penasara, Masaru Bakugou pun menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Katsuki mengerang dalam hati, semoga kedua orang tuanya nanti tidak menanyainya macam-macam.

Katsuki memutuskan untuk memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang tapi dirinya kembali terganggu tatkala ponselnya berdering. Katsuki mendecak pelan mendapati tatapan tajam ibunya yang sudah selesai makan dan membereskan piring kotornya. Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk memberi pelajaran kepada siapa pun yang sedang mengganggu makan malamnya.

_Angel Face._

Nama itu tertera jelas di layar ponsel. Katsuki menyeringai, tapi pengecualian untuk gadis ini. Mungkin ia bisa memberi pelajaran berbeda kepada si wajah malaikatnya.

"KATSUKI JANGAN LUPA DENGAN TUGASMU YANG MENCUCI PIRING," seru Mitsuki melihat putranya beranjak dari kursi makan untuk menerima telepon.

"Tenang saja _baba_. Aku tidak akan lupa," balas Katsuki tak kalah kesalnya. Pemuda itu segera pergi ke teras rumahnya hendak menerima telepon dari Uraraka Ochako.

"Ada apa muka bulat?"Katsuki berbicara di ponsel dengan nada ketus.

"Bakugou-kun sendiri kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku selalu memegang ponsel?"

"Uh ... Bakugou-kun memang benar-benar menyebalkan."

"HAH?"

"Tidak usah berteriak begitu Bakugou-kun, aku tidak tuli." Di seberang sana Uraraka Ochako bersungut-sungut kesal tak habis pikir bahkan saat berbicara di telepon pun pacarnya yang pemarah ini tetap berteriak-teriak. "Omong-omong Bakugou-kun apa kau marah kalau aku pergi ke gym bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Asalkan ada mata rakun, telinga panjang atau gadis lain, aku tidak keberatan."

"Hee ... apa berarti Bakugou-kun cemburu?"

"Aku tidak cemburu! Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu!" Katsuki kembali berteriak. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau dirinya sekarang berada di teras rumahnya membuat kedua orangtuanya mungkin bisa saja mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Uraraka.

Di seberang sana Ochako tertawa kecil, suaranya terdengar manis sekali membuat Katsuki berhenti berteriak di ponsel. Sialan, ia semakin merindukan gadis itu. Ia bisa saja meminta _video call _bersama Ochako. Tapi ia takut ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Bakugou-kun aku punya kabar menggelikan. Kau tahu? Kaminari-kun tadi menangis keras sambil memegang ponselnya, Jirou-chan bahkan sampai menusukkan telinga Kaminari-kun agar ia diam. Wajah menangisnya lucu sekali apa ia baru saja ditolak seperti biasanya? Kirishima-kun dan Sero-kun berusaha menenangkannya tapi aku heran kenapa mereka berdua menyebut namamu?"

Katsuki tentu tahu penyebab Kaminari menangis seperti itu. Ini ulah Ashido yang membajak ponsel Kaminari sehingga mengundang kemarahannya karena ada foto Ochako di dalam sana. Katsuki mengumpat dalam hati, apa Ochako tidak tahu kalau potret dirinya berada di dalam ponsel Kaminari? Mungkin karena Ashido Mina yang membawa ponsel itu dan mengambil foto-fotonya Ochako tidak merasa curiga sedikit pun. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat Katsuki kembali merasa kesal, ia mendecak pelan.

"Muka bulat, kau tadi bilang si pikachu itu lucu?"

"Eh?" Di seberang sana Ochako mengerjapkan kedua matanya cepat, ia dapat menangkap nada marah dalam kalimat Katsuki. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Katsuki cemburu hanya karena ia menyebut 'Kaminari lucu'. Ochako sontak menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa geli. Entah kenapa Ochako menganggap sisi Katsuki yang seperti ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

'Iya ... tapi tenang saja Bakugou-kun lebih menggemaskan kok. Apalagi kalau Bakugou-kun memasang wajah cemberut, seperti anak kecil. Hehe."

"Ap-apa? Jangan sembarangan bicara kau muka bulat. A-aku bukan anak kecil."

Ochako semakin berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar Katsuki yang bicara tergagap di seberang sana, berusaha menyangkal perkataannya. Sedangkan Katsuki mendecih pelan ia masih dapat mendengar suara Ochako yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Huu mesra sekali kalian berdua."

"M-mina-chan."

Katsuki mengerutkan keningnya kenapa alien bermata rakun itu kembali mengganggunya dan Ochako?

"Hei jangan mengganggu mereka."

Baik Katsuki dan Ochako merasa lega karena Kirishima menegur Mina. Meski pun Katsuki tidak berada di sana, tapi dari suara-suara berisik di ponselnya ia tahu kalau Kirishima berusaha menyingkirkan Mina agar menjauh dari Ochako.

"Ah ... Kirishima tidak seru," omel Mina. "Oh iya sebelum itu Bakugou bagaimana menurutmu dengan foto yang kukirimkan? Kau suka bukan? Auw ... Kirishima jangan menarikku."

Katsuki membeku mendengar pertanyaan Mina, tapi suara gadis itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi di ponsel. Sepertinya Kirishima sudah berhasil menarik gadis alien itu untuk pergi meninggalkan Ochako. _'Sial!'_ Katsuki mengumpat dalam hati. Bayangan foto-foto seksi Ochako kini memenuhi benaknya, ia menutupi separuh wajahnya yang mendadak terasa panas.

Kenapa teman sekelasnya ini jahil sekali terhadapnya semenjak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Ochako. Sehari setelah insiden di kolam renang itu, berita hubungannya dengan Uraraka Ochako sudah tersebar di seluruh kelas A. Bukan hanya kelas A, kelas-kelas lainnya pun mengetahuinya. Terlebih dengan statusnya yang sebagai bocah berandalan nan s_ongong _dari kelas A—saat festival olahraga U.A—hampir semua orang tentu mengenal nama Bakugou Katsuki. Banyak yang tidak percaya akan hubungan mereka bahwa Bakugou Katsuki berpacaran dengan gadis yang pernah dijadikan samsak ledakannya saat festival. Parahnya ada yang menganggap Uraraka Ochako mungkin hanya diancam olehnya.

Sejujurnya Katsuki merasa kesal dengan gosip miring mengenai hubungannya dengan Ochako. Tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli. Asalkan Ochako mempercayainya itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Katsuki sendiri tak tahu siapa yang menyebarkan berita itu, mungkin Kaminari dan Mineta. Atau Yaoyorozu dan Jirou, setenang apa pun mereka berdua Katsuki sadar mulut wanita kalau memiliki sebuah informasi memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Omong-omong ... Bakugou-kun kapan kau kembali ke asrama?"

"Besok."

"Baguslah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu Bakugou-kun." Jantung Katsuki berdetak kencang mendengar ucapan Ochako."Keadaan asrama sangat sepi kalau tidak ada teriakanmu."

"Sialan ... ternyata karena itu."Katsuki bergumam jengkel.

"Eh ... kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa,"balas Katsuki cepat.

"Hmm." Di seberang sana Ochako bergumam tak jelas. "Oh iya aku penasaran sebenarnya kau tadi membicarakan foto apa bersama Mina-chan?"

"Eh?"Katsuki tak menyangka Ochako mengungkit pembicaraannya dengan Ashido tadi. Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hati, menyumpah serapahi Ashido Mina. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, muka bulat."

"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Apa kau menyimpan foto mesum? Kau menyimpan foto gadis seksi?"

'_Itu foto seksimu, brengsek,'_ umpat Katsuki dalam hatinya.

"Uh ... ternyata Bakugou-kun orang yang seperti itu. Wajar saja, kau laki-laki."

"Hei kau salah paham," seru Katsuki panik.

"Aku benci Bakugou-kun."

"HAH?!"

Katsuki menatap layar ponselnya dengan linglung, gadis itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang menyentak hati Katsuki. Berbagai umpatan keluar dari bibir tipis Katsuki. Ok kekasihnya sudah salah paham terhadapnya dan ini semua salahnya si alien pink yang menjadi _gebetan_nya Red Riot. Katsuki mengerang kencang mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mencoba menghubungi Ochako kembali pun percuma, gadis itu mematikan ponselnya.

'_Brengsek mana mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya,'_ batin Katsuki sembari mengamati foto-foto yang dikirimkan Ashido kepadanya lewat ponsel Kaminari.

Sialan ... ia justru semakin merindukan gadis itu.

"Semua barangmu sudah beres?"

* * *

Disela kunyahannya terhadap nasi dan lauk pauk untuk sarapannya pagi ini Katsuki mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

Katsuki menyeruput kuah supnya dengan rakus, menggeleng. Meski pun ibunya seperti nenek sihir tapi Katsuki mengakui masakan ibunya memang yang nomor satu.

"Kalau diajak bicara dengan orangtuamu itu jangan diam saja, anak sialan!."

"AUW!" Katsuki berseru kaget karena Mitsuki Bakugou secara mendadak memukul bagian belakang kepalanya. Katsuki mendengus, mengomel. "Lagian ibu juga keterlaluan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Barang-barangku tidak ada yang tertinggal aku sudah memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas," balas Katsuki tak kalah jengkelnya.

"Dasar anak ini, kau itu masih SMA," ketus Mitsuki. "Mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih jadi berlagak seperti orang dewasa."

"Ap-apa?"

"Pfft lihatlah Masaru wajahnya memerah." Mitsuki mengambil tempat di sebelah Masaru Bakugou, tersenyum mengejek melihat wajah Katsuki yang sudah merah padam.

Masaru yang tadinya asyik membaca koran memandangi istrinya dengan heran. "Katsuki? Sudah punya pacar?"

"IBU MEMATAI-MATAIKU?" seru Katsuki kencang wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Entahlah ..." Mitsuki mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Sebenarnya ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Katsuki di ponsel. Mitsuki heran selama pulang ke rumah putranya itu selalu berkutat dengan ponselnya entah menelpon atau mengetikkan pesan. Pernah sekali Mitsuki melihat nama _Angel Face _yang terpampang di layar ponsel Katsuki.

Ia tahu Katsuki selalu memberi julukan aneh dan menggelikan untuk orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi _Angel Face_? Bukankah julukan itu terlalu manis? Dan Katsuki tidak pernah memberikan julukan yang terdengar manis seperti ini.

"Lain kali kalau kau ingin menyembunyikan hubunganmu kau harus lebih berhat-hati anak bodoh."

"Ugh ..." Katsuki membuang mukanya menghindar dari tatapan mengejek ibunya.

"S-sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar seperti itu." Masaru berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua. "Hari ini Katsuki kembali ke asrama jadi ..."

"Ah ... benar juga." Mitsuki bertepuk tangan dengan kencang mengabaikan perkataan Masaru. "Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan nanti kau mengajak pacarmu itu berkunjung ke rumah?" Mitsuki tersenyum licik. "Sekolah kalian sudah tidak terlalu ketat bukan? Kota dalam keadaan aman, jadi U.A memperbolehkan murid-muridnya untuk pergi bermain di luar saat akhir pekan."

"Apa yang ibu rencanakan?"

"Kau itu tuli atau apa? Ibu menyuruhmu membawa pacarmu ke sini saat akhir pekan."

"Aku tidak punya pacar," sangkal Katsuki.

"Baiklah ... kalau kau tidak mau ibu akan menjual PS4mu kembali."

Katsuki meneguk ludahnya pelan. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa memberi ancaman mengerikan seperti ini? Ia bisa mati bosan kalau tidak bisa memainkan PS empatnya saat pulang sekolah. PS4 sudah menjadi benda paling berharganya. PS4 itu ia dapatkan saat ia lulus SMP. Sebenarnya bukan hal sulit baginya karena syarat ia bisa mendapatkan benda itu ia harus lulus SMP dengan nilai tertinggi seangkatannya, begitulah kata ibunya. Syarat itu memang mudah baginya, apalagi menurut Katsuki sekolahnya yang dulu dipenuhi oleh para pecundang. Meski pun mudah mendapatkannya tetap saja Katsuki tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan PS4nya.

Mitsuki memekik senang dan tertawa penuh kemenangan tatkala melihat Katsuki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. "Ibu ingin tahu sebenarnya gadis seperti apa yang mau berpacaran dengan bocah berandalan sepertimu?"

'_Dasar nenek sihir. Berandalan ini kan anakmu sendiri,'_omel Katsuki dalam hatinya.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**Aku kembali membawa requel Kacchako dari Little Secret. Semoga suka, hehe. Mohon krisarnya :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_My GirlFriend _**

**_Kacchako My Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei_**

**_Original Story_**

**_Rated M/Romance/Sweet/Smut/Family_**

**_PS : Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ada perubahan dalam ceritaku dari segi rating, sinopsis dan isi cerita yang kutambahkan. Mendadak banget deh pikiranku jadi liar kayak gini dan malah memutuskan menjadikan fanfic kali ini jadi mature content. Huhu maaf. Jadi aku ingatkan bagi yang belum cukup umur fanfic kali ini mengandung lemon, smut atau apalah namanya itu._**

**_Jadilah pembaca yang bijak. Hope You Like it :)_**

* * *

Ochako Uraraka mengoleskan roti bakar miliknya menggunakan selai kacang dengan terburu-buru, karena bangun kesiangan ia jadi terlambat sarapan, teman-temannya yang lain sudah selesai sarapan dan besiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Sedangkan dirinya belum memakan sepotong roti pun untuk sarapannya.

"Tsu-chan kejam ... kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku."

"Maaf Ochako-chan, kukira kau tidak mau sarapan karena sedang diet."

Ochako menggembungkan pipinya, mengunyah roti sarapannya dengan terburu-buru sembari diselingi meneguk susu hangat jatahnya. Ia memang pernah mengatakan kepada Tsuyu kalau dirinya ingin diet, tapi niatnya tidak pernah dijalankan. Terlebih tiap ia mengeluhkan berat badannya di hadapan Katsuki pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tubuhnya yang gemuk, menurut Katsuki sih biar Ochako enak dipeluk. Ochako hanya dapat tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Tsu-chan berangkat duluan saja bersama yang lain." Ochako merasa tidak enak terhadap Tsuyu yang setia menungguinya sarapan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membawakan ranselmu."

"Uwah ... Tsu-chan baik sekali aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu."

Ochako kembali mengoleskan selai ke sepotong rotinya dengan tenang, keadaan asramanya sudah sepi tapi Ochako tetap tenang-tenang saja menikmati sarapannya.

'_pagi ini pelajaran present mic. Dan karena ia juga bekerja sebagai penyiar radio di pagi hari, biasanya ia tidak datang tepat waktu.'_ Ochako berkata dalam hati tetap mengunyah roti selainya dengan tenang. _'Hmm tapi bukankah dua hari yang lalu Present mic mengumumkan sesuatu di kelasku?'_

Ochako mengeketuk-ketukkan dagunya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang diumumkan Present Mic di kelasnya kemarin.

'**_pertemuan berikutnya aku tidak bisa masuk jadi Eraser Head akan menggantikan jamku.'_**

Ochako sontak meloncat dari kursinya, gadis itu menghabiskan susu hangatnya dalam sekali teguk. Ia mengeluh dalam hati kenapa ia baru mengingatnya? Eraser Head selalu datang tepat waktu dan ia tidak segan untuk memberi hukuman kepada murid-murid yang datang terlambat.

'_Aku harus bergegas.'_ Ochako menggigit ujung roti, membiarkan roti menggantung di antara kedua belah bibirnya. Kemudian gadis itu berlari menuju kelasnya.

**_ooo_**

Bakugou Katsuki memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya melangkahkah kakinya dengan langkah gusar. Karena perdebatan kecil dengan ibunya ia baru sampai di asramanya, ia harus meletakkan kembali tasnya ke dalam kamar sebelum masuk kelas. Semoga Eraser Head dapat memaklumi keterlambatannya, ia jelas ingat kalau pelajaran Present Mic pagi ini digantikan Eraser Head.

'_Bruk.'_

"Auw." Bagaikan menabrak sebuah tembok kokoh tubuh gadis pendek itu terjungkal jatuh ke lantai tepat saat ia bertabrakan dengan tubuh maskulin nan tinggi milik Bakugou Katsuki. Gadis itu meringis akibat bokongnya mendarat dengan keras di lantai. "Ah ... sarapanku."

Tapi kekhawatirannya tergantikan tatkala manik bulatnya menangkap roti panggangnya teronggok tak berdaya di atas lantai. Katsuki mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut dengan sosok yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya. Atau lebih tepatnya sosok itu lah yang menabraknya lebih dulu, berbeda dengan gadis itu Bakugou tidak jatuh akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Angel Face ...," panggil Katsuki.

Gadis itu—Ochako Uraraka—sontak mengangkat wajahnya, manik bundar berwarna cokelat yang selalu disukai oleh Katsuki itu kini membulat kaget mendapati sosok Katsuki yang menatapnya terkejut. "Ugh ... ternyata Bakugou-kun." Ochako menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Bantu aku berdiri."

Katsuki mengangguk, ia meraih telapak tangan mungil itu tersenyum lucu merasakan bantalan tangan di telapak tangannya yang bagaikan bantalan kucing sebagai bentuk quirk gadis berambut cokelat itu. Dengan satu tarikan lembut Katsuki membantu Ochako berdiri.

"Ugh ... maaf Bakugou-kun tapi aku buru-buru untuk masuk kelas." Mengabaikan perkataan Ochako,lengan kekar Katsuki memeluk erat tubuh pendek itu. Katsuki menarik napas panjang meletakkan dagunya di bahu gadis itu, tersenyum merasakan aroma sampo yang ia sukai dari rambut Ochako. "Bakugou ... kun?"

"Sial! Hanya beberapa hari saja tidak melihatmu, tapi kenapa aku sudah merasa rindu sekali."

Ochako tentu terkejut mendapatkan pelukan mendadak dari Katsuki terlebih pemuda itu jarang sekali mengatakan kalimat _manis _seperti ini terhadapnya. Ia tersenyum lembut membalas pelukan kekasihnya, ia juga sangat merindukan bocah pemarah satu ini. Ochako bahkan lupa kalau tadi malam ia _ngambek _dengan pemuda ini.

Perlahan Katsuki melepaskan pelukannya, kedua telapak tangannya kini menangkup pipi bulat bagaikan mochi itu, ibu jarinya mengusap tanda bulat berwarna merah muda di tulang pipi gadis itu. Katsuki lalu merendahkan wajahnya.

"Eum ... Bakugou-kun, kita harus masuk kelas."

"Aku tidak peduli," bisik Katsuki kemudian ia mengecup bibir gadis itu. Ochako menghela napas, menuruti kemauan pemuda itu ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di rambut Katsuki, mempermainkan dan mengusap-usap rambut _blonde ash_ pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" tanya Katsuki kini lidahnya menjilat pucuk telinga Ochako.

"Uh ... aku tadi bangun kesiangan." Ochako menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan geli."Bakugou-kun hentikan."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Katsuki beralih mengecup leher jenjang gadis itu.

"Bukan begitu kita harus masuk kelas." Ochako mencengkram kuat bahu Katsuki, berusaha mendorongnya agar pemuda itu melepaskannya. "Pagi ini pelajaran Present Mic digantikan oleh Eraser Head. Aku tidak mau terlambat dan terkena hukuman." Ochako menggigit bibirnya meski pun ia berusaha mendorong pemuda ini, tenaga Katsuki terlalu kuat, dorongannya tidak membuat Katsuki mundur sedikit pun. Mati-matian gadis itu berusaha menahan suara desahannya akibat Katsuki yang menjilat dan menciumi lehernya dengan agresif. Ochako sadar desahannya justru akan membuat pemuda ini semakin bersemangat karena itulah ia berusaha menahan suaranya.

Sadar dengan usaha kekasihnya Katsuki mendecak gemas, merasa bosan karena ia tidak mendengar desahan Ochako yang bagaikan musik menggoda di telinganya. Ia lalu menarik wajahnya mendapati wajah merona Ochako disertai gadis itu yang tengah menggigit bibir mungilnya. "Baiklah kau menang. Tolong katakan kepada Eraser Head kalau aku baru tiba dan akan masuk beberapa menit lagi."

Ochako menghembuskan napas lega, gadis itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Nanti kita makan siang bersama ya, Bakugou-kun."

Sudut bibir Katsuki terangkat. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi makan siangku?"

"Dasar mesum."

Ochako berkata sembari mendorong dada bidang Katsuki dengan gemas, pipinya menggembung kesal Katsuki hanya tertawa mendapati reaksi salah tingkah dari gadisnya. Ia lalu mengusap puncak kepala Ochako dengan sayang sebelum gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya.

'_Ugh ... aku belum terbiasa dengan sisi Bakugou yang seperti ini.'_ Ochako menekan dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Sisi Katsuki yang ternyata bisa bersikap mesum dan genit dengan cara menggodanya, sebenarnya Katsuki selalu menunjukkan sisi dingin dan seolah tidak peduli terhadapnya, mungkin karena faktor merindukannya Katsuki bersikap seperti tadi.

Ochako Uraraka tidak menyangka kalau Katsuki bisa menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda terhadapnya, hanya di hadapannya. Apakah semua pria yang jatuh cinta akan seperti itu terhadap kekasihnya? Batin Ochako.

* * *

"Hei Bakubro bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita berkumpul di kamarmu?"

Katsuki mendecak pelan merasakan rangkulan erat dari Kirishima di bahunya saat ia sibuk melepas kostum pahlawannya. Ia memang telat masuk di pelajaran Present Mic yang digantikan Eraser Head, tapi ia masih sempat masuk ke jam pelajaran guru pahlawan satu itu. Dan Eraser Head tetap memperbolehkan dirinya berlatih bersama teman-temannya.

"Benar juga. Sudah lama kita tidak bersantai di kamarmu."Sero ikut dalam pembicaraan, sembari melepas helm kostumnya.

"Yah ... tapi kami tidak akan memaksa kalau malam ini kau mau menghabiskan waktu berduaan bersama kekasihmu di dalam selimut." Kirishima kembali bicara disertai dengan cengiran menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa? Bakugou, kau sudah melepas keperjakaanmu?" Teriakan Kaminari yang ternyata diam-diam menyimak pembicaraan teman-temannya terdengar hampir di seluruh sudut ruang ganti.

"HAH?" Kontan saja hampir seluruh pasang mata melirik penuh curiga ke arah Katsuki, tapi ada juga yang tidak peduli seperti Todoroki. Untung saja Iida Tenya sudah keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Mineta kalau tidak dapat dipastikan tuduhan Kaminari akan berlanjut ke kehebohan Iida yang akan mengingatkan 'tujuan pahlawan dan jangan berlaku mesum selama sekolah' atau kehebohan Mineta yang mungkin mengatai Katsuki Bakugou ternyata memiliki sisi mesum.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak pernah melakukan _itu_!" Katsuki meraung marah hampir saja Kaminari meledak menjadi abu kalau saja Kirishima dan Sero tidak menahan lengan bocah peledak itu.

"Ugh ... maaf." Kaminari bergidik ketakutan. Bakugou menarik napas panjang berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah Kirishima mengeluarkan kata-kata penghiburan terhadapnya. Pemuda itu mendecak keras menyambar seragam olahraganya yang tergantung dan mengenakannya.

"Baiklah ... nanti malam kalian boleh berkumpul di kamarku."

Kirishima, Sero dan Kaminari sontak langsung berhigh five mendengar ucapan Bakugou. Menurut mereka di antara semua kamar di asrama kelas A, kamar Bakugou Katsuki lah yang pantas dikatakan sebagai kamar idaman para remaja pria. Pemuda itu memiliki konsol PS4 lengkap dengan game-gamenya yang seru, kamarnya juga dilengkapi dengan _wi-fi,_ PC, dan lemari yang khusus berisikan manga _shounen_. Layaknya kamar Midoriya yang menyimpan banyak a_ction figure _All Might, Katsuki yang juga mengidolakan All Might tentu memiliki banyak _action figure_ pahlawan nomor satu itu.

"Tapi Bakugou, sebenarnya aku penasaran apa kau memang belum pernah melakukan apa pun terhadap Uraraka?"

"HAH?!" Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Katsuki, kenapa Kirishima kembali mengungkit masalah ini? Teman-temannya memang sering menggodanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Uraraka, tapi baru kali ini lah mereka menanyakan sudah seberapa dalam hubungannya dengan Uraraka.

Katsuki mendesah kencang, mengamati seluruh ruang ganti yang sudah sepi. Hanya menyisakan dirinya dan tiga temannya. "Kami sudah berciuman, ok? Lalu apa yang kalian harapkan? Sex? Astaga kita masih SMA."

"Apa salahnya? Bocah-bocah SMP yang berada di bawah kita saja sudah pernah melakukan itu." Kaminari angkat suara, menunjukkan cengiran mesumnya. "Yah ... itu lah yang kutahu tentang betapa liarnya kehidupan anak-anak sekolah saat ini."

"Tch bro, jangan samakan dirimu dengan Bakugou. Untung saja Jirou selalu menolak ajakan kencanmu," timpal Sero Hanta.

Kaminari mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal tapi ia tidak dapat membantah ucapan Sero. Kaminari pikir apa yang dikatakan Sero ada benarnya, Bakugou Katsuki mana mungkin bisa semesum dirinya atau lebih parahnya lagi seperti Mineta.

"Hahaha benar. Aku percaya dengan Bakugou, dan lagi Uraraka itu gadis manis yang polos ia tentu tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu." Kirishima menjentikkan jemarinya, menyetujui ucapan Kirishima.

Bakugou Katsuki mengabaikan pembicaraan ketiga temannya, jemarinya sibuk mengancingkan seragamnya. Seperti biasa ia tidak memakai dasi dan membiarkan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka begitu saja, membuat tulang selangkanya terlihat jelas. Setelah menunggui teman-temannya mereka lalu keluar dari ruang ganti dengan Katsuki yang pertama kali keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Ah ... Bakugou-kun."

Manik merah Katsuki melebar tepat saat ia keluar dari dalam ruang ganti ia berpapasan dengan Ochako yang juga baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Ruang ganti untuk siswa dan siswi memang saling bersebelahan. Di belakang Ochako ada Tsuyu Asui, bibir mungil Ochako membentuk senyum manis melihat kekasihnya. "Kau baru saja selesai berganti baju?"

"Eum ... ya." Katsuki menjawab seadanya, keningnya berkerut dalam tatkala teman-temannya bersiul jahil kepadanya.

Ochako tertawa canggung, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kalau begitu aku duluan." Katsuki hanya mengangguk samar. Ochako meraih pergelangan tangan Tsuyu kemudian berjalan lebih dulu ke kelas mendahului Bakusquad.

"Ah Uraraka memang menakjubkan, wajah malunya itu manis sekali seperti malaikat. Sampai sekarang aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kalian bisa bersama." Kaminari berkata menyikut pinggang Katsuki. Bocah listrik satu ini memang tidak takut mati dengan terus menggoda Katsuki.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka kalau ia menyukaiku dan mau menerimaku." Katsuki bergumam pelan terlalu pelan sampai-sampai apa yang ia katakan tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh ketiga temannya.

Pandangan Katsuki tidak lepas sedikit pun dari Ochako yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Punggung kecil gadis itu, kepala bundarnya yang dimahkotai oleh rambut cokelat pendek, ah ... rasa-rasanya Katsuki ingin memeluk tubuh pendek dan gemuk itu dari belakang. Tatapan Katsuki tanpa sadar kini beralih ke rok seragam Ochako yang berayun-ayun pelan mengikuti irama langkah kaki mungil gadis itu, Katsuki pun menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar melihat betis berisi Ochako yang terbungkus dengan _stocking _hitam terlihat ketat dan seksi sekali. Di antara semua gadis di kelas A, hanya Ochako yang mengenakan s_tocking_ hampir tiap hari gadis itu membungkus kaki berisinya dengan _stocking_ hitam ketat. Dulu ... Katsuki sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu tapi saat ini manik merahnya menjelajahi betis Ochako yang terbalut s_tocking _sampai gadis itu hilang dalam pandangannya tatkala Ochako dan Tsuyu berbelok. Katsuki kembali menelan ludahnya. Kenapa hormonnya bergejolak tanpa tahu waktu? Tangannya bergetar membayangkan dirinya menarik s_tcoking _itu dengan jemarinya menggunakan gerakan yang sensual. Katsuki mengerang mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ini semua karena teman-temannya tadi membicarakan seks.

Teman-temannya salah ia tidak sesuci itu, pada kenyataannya Katsuki pun pernah berpikiran kotor mengenai Uraraka Ochako.

"Bro kau kenapa?" Kirishima menepuk bahu Katsuki, heran melihat temannya yang mengerang dan sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Katsuki menjawab ketus sembari mendahului teman-temannya.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki masuk ke dalam kelasnya, melihat kondisinya yang sepi ia menghela napas lega. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kafetaria yang terlalu berisik di jam istirahat. Masih ada waktu seperempat jam sebelum bel tanda waktu istirahat habis berbunyi. Katsuki memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas sendiri, mendahului teman-temannya yang masih bercanda di kafetaria. Ia ingin menyalin catatan pelajarannya yang tertinggal selama ia pulang ke rumah. Katsuki mendekati meja Kaminari, ia akan meminjam buku catatan Kaminari. Katsuki mengakui di antara ketiga teman dekatnya tulisan tangan Kaminari lah yang paling rapi, memang cukup mengejutkan bila mengingat peringkat bocah listrik itu yang menduduki nomor paling terakhir dalam UTS.

Tadi sebelum ia kembali ke kelas ia sudah meminta izin ke Kaminari untuk meminjam bukunya, dan Kaminari dengan tidak keberatan mengatakan kepada Katsuki kalau ia boleh mengambil buku catatan itu di laci mejanya.

"Ugh ... yang mana bukunya?" keluh Katsuki. Dengan gerakan tak sabar ia menarik keluar tumpukan buku milik Kaminari yang berada di laci meja pemuda listrik itu, memeriksa buku itu satu persatu akan tetapi gerakan terburu-buru Katsuki terhenti saat manik merahnya menangkap sebuah buku yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

'_Dasar pikachu mesum.' _Katsuki mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Kaminari saat menemukan sebuah majalah dewasa yang berada di antara tumpukan buku pelajaran Kaminari yang lainnya. Katsuki mendesah kencang, memegang majalah itu untuk menaruhnya kembali ke dalam laci meja Kaminari. Tapi mendadak ia teringat dengan pembicaraan mesum teman-temannya tadi saat di ruang ganti.

'**_Apa kau belum pernah melakukan apa pun terhadap Uraraka?'_**

Katsuki membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, dadanya berdesir pelan, dan dengan telapak tangan yang berkeringat dingin ia membuka halaman pertama dalam majalah itu. Ia bukanlah pemuda polos nan suci, Katsuki tentu terkadang tertarik akan hal itu membaca atau menonton majalah dan film dewasa. Hanya saja ia tentu tidak semesum Mineta, ia menonton film dewasa hanya untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya lagipula dirinya selalu terobsesi untuk menjadi nomor satu sehingga ia tidak terlalu memedulikan hormon prianya. Tapi itu dulu ... sekarang ia memiliki Uraraka Ochako. Dan Katsuki sadar dirinya selalu merasa bergairah bila berada di dekat gadis itu, beruntung ia masih bisa menahan dirinya.

'_Brengsek!'_ Katsuki kembali mengumpat bahkan foto-foto wanita seksi dalam majalah itu yang berada dalam balutan berbagai jenis pakaian dalam ia membayangkan wajah Ochako. Tubuh Katsuki bergetar hebat.

Apa ia harus berlari ke kamar mandi? Memuaskan gejolak dalam dirinya melalui gerakan tangannya sendiri? Katsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa-apaan ini? Ia sudah lama tidak melakukan perbuatan nista itu dan hanya gara-gara pembicaraan di ruang ganti ia menjadi seperti ini?

"Bakugou-kun?"

Katsuki melonjak kaget, refleks ia mengembalikan majalah itu ke dalam laci meja Kaminari saat suara menggemaskan yang ia sukai memanggil namanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Uraraka Ochako yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas setelah menutup rapat pintu kelas mereka. Saat mereka bertemu pandang Ochako tanpa sadar meringis dan menggaruk pipi tembamnya.

"Maaf, Bakugou-kun terlihat kesal pasti karena aku tadi membatalkan janji kita. Seharusnya aku menemani Bakugou-kun istirahat bersama tapi aku tidak bisa karena harus menemani Tsu-chan di UKS."

Katsuki mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar penuturan Ochako, apa memang wajahnya terlihat kesal untuk saat ini sampai-sampai kekasihnya menjadi salah paham? Sebenarnya Katsuki memang merasa sedikit kesal karena Ochako membatalkan janjinya, tapi ia bisa memakluminya. Lagipula Ochako tidak bisa bersamanya di jam istirahat karena sahabatnya Ochako si gadis kodok ternyata terkena demam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah sama sekali."

Ochako tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah. Besok aku akan tidak akan mengingkari janjiku lagi untuk menemani Bakugou-kun saat jam istirahat." Mendapati anggukan ringan dari bocah peledak itu Ochako berseru riang. "Oh ya kalau tidak salah aku masih punya biskuit buatanku kemarin. Coba kuperiksa, sepertinya aku tadi membawanya ke kelas. Aku ingin Bakugou-kun memakannya."

Katsuki tidak menanggapi perkataan Ochako tapi sudut matanya mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu yang kini mendekati bangkunya yang berada di urutan paling belakang. Terkadang Katsuki berpikir kenapa gadis dengan tubuh mungil seperti Ochako mendapati urutan bangku paling belakang? Bahkan Ochako berada tepat di belakang Iida Tenya yang bertubuh tinggi dan besar.

Ochako sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa laci mejanya, tanpa sadar Katsuki menelan ludahnya. Bagian kerah seragam gadis itu kurang rapi dan tidak seperti biasanya Ochako tidak memakai dasi miliknya. Katsuki tadi sempat melihat dasi merah itu menyembul keluar dari kantung rok gadis itu, sepertinya Ochako belum sempat memakai dasi itu. Dan karena itu lah Katsuki dapat melihat jelas tulang selangka gadis itu yang biasanya tertutup rapat, dari leher hingga tulang selangka gadis itu tampak basah mungkin sebab berkeringat.

Sembari menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya Katsuki melangkah mendekati Ochako kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tch, sepertinya aku meninggalkan bungkusan biskuit itu di kamarku." Ochako mengeluh sembari mengusap keningnya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Katsuki kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Katsuki kembali meneguk ludahnya melihat rok seragam Ochako yang sedikit terangkat karena gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dari posisinya sekarang ini manik merahnya dapat melihat dengan jelas paha berisi Ochako yang berbalutkan stocking, Katsuki merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia baru menyadari betapa seksinya paha berstocking Ochako Uraraka.

"Bakugou-kun, aku tidak membawanya." Ochako menegakkan tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat ia baru menyadari kalau Katsuki sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Manik bulat Ochako berkedip cepat karena manik merah _crimson _bocah ledakan itu menatapnya tajam. "Bakugou-kun, ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Katsuki tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia tetap menatap lekat gadis itu yang tentu saja akibat sikap anehnya membuat Ochako merasa tidak nyaman sendiri. Katsuki mengulurkan tangannya meraih pundak Ochako mendorongnya lembut membuat gadis itu terduduk di atas mejanya. Kemudian telapak tangannya beralih menyentuh leher Ochako, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya menahan geli. Sentuhan Katsuki turun ke tulang selangka gadis itu.

"Uhm."

Ochako menahan desahannya tatkala Katsuki mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu bibir seksi pemuda itu beralih menciumi tulang selangkanya yang berkeringat. Ochako memerah menyadari hal itu.

"Bakugou-kun hentikan. Aku sedang berkeringat."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Katsuki tak peduli dengan bibirnya yang tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sana.

"A-aku perlu membersihkan tubuhku dulu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Tubuh Ochako bergetar merasakan kecupan kuat dari bibir Katsuki sampai-sampai menimbulkan bunyi decapan. Jemari mungilnya mencengkram pinggiran meja yang didudukinya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjungkal ke belakang akibat perbuatan Katsuki, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mengusap rambut Katsuki dengan hati-hati.

"Kita ada di kelas. Kau tahu itu kan?" bisik Ochako sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan ciuman Katsuki yang tidak paham tempat.

"Tidak ada orang. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita. Lagipula hanya berciuman, apa salahnya?"

Katsuki mengangkat wajahnya, menghentikan kecupan yang ia lakukan di leher Ochako. Manik _crimson_nya kini menatap dalam bola mata kecokelatan milik Ochako. Telapak tangan kasar Katsuki mengusap pipi bulat Ochako. "Saat ini aku sangat ingin menciummu."

Ochako menelan ludahnya perkataan dan nada suara lembut dari Katsuki sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan pemuda itu, kekasihnya ini menatapnya datar tanpa emosi sedikit pun. Membuat Ochako bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya saat ini? Kenapa ia mendadak menjadi agresif seperti saat ini?

Katsuki kembali mencium bibir mungilnya, menggigit bibir merah itu sehingga membuat Ochako mendesis. Ia tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu lidahnya dengan lincah masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Ochako. Ochako mengerang meremas rambut pirang Katsuki, jemarinya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin, membuat tangannya berkali-kali tergelincir dari rambut halus Katsuki.

Tangan Katsuki bergerak meremas paha berisi Ochako yang terbungkus stocking membuat gadis itu mengerang terkejut atas tindakannya. "B-bakugou-kun ... apa yang kau lakukan?" Ochako menarik wajahnya menjauh, seutas liur muncul di kedua belah bibir mereka. Wajah gadis itu merah padam Katsuki menatapnya lekat dan wajah pemuda itu masih terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Entahlah aku baru menyadari kau sangat seksi dengan stocking ini Uraraka."

Ochako semakin salah tingkah mendengarnya. "T-tapi tanganmu ... hentikan itu."

"Aku menolak." Ochako menahan pekikannya saat Katsuki kembali meremas pahanya. "Aku ingin melahapmu Uraraka."

'_Sialan ... ini semua karena mereka.'_ Katsuki mengumpat dalam hati. Tangan kanannya terus mengusap paha Ochako, meremasnya sekali dua kali, Katsuki meneguk ludahnya pelan betapa kenyalnya paha dan betis gadis ini ingin rasanya ia mrelepas _stocking _yang membungkus seluruh kaki gadis ini agar ia bisa merasakan seberapa halusnya kulit si gadis gravitasi.

"Ugh." Ochako mendesis saat Katsuki menarik s_tocking_nya kemudian melepaskannya menciptakan sengatan kecil dari sana. Tidak sakit memang akan tetapi gerakan sensual itu sekaligus seringai licik yang terpampang di bibir Katsuki membuat tubuh Ochako bergidik sendiri. "Bakugou-kun ... hentikan." Ochako berkata di sela napasnya yang memburu panas.

Katsuki tetap menyeringai. "Tapi sepertinya kau menyukainya?" Sembari berkata seperti itu Katsuki kembali menarik stocking yang berbahan elastis itu kemudian melepaskannya, lagi-lagi menciptakan sengatan kecil untuk paha Ochako. Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai mendengar rintihan gadisnya, kedua mata Ochako terpejam rapat.

"Kau sangat seksi. Wajah memerahmu yang terlihat malu sekaligus bernafsu itu ... aku menyukainya." Ochako membuka kedua matanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Katsuki. Benarkah yang dikatakan Katsuki?

Katsuki beralih menyentuh pinggang Ochako, menarik gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, mengecup sekilas daun telinga si gadis gravitasi. Kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir mungil Ochako. Ochako merona merasakan lutut Katsuki menekan tubuhnya, pemuda itu dengan sengaja meletakkan lutut kanannya di antara kedua kaki Ochako. Menekan bagian terlarang pada diri gadis itu.

Tubuh Ochako terasa panas, kepalanya berputar. Ia tidak lagi menahan Katsuki, membiarkan kekasihnya bertindak semaunya. Karena bagaimana pun juga ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia menyukainya.

'_Apa ia ingin melakukan 'itu'?' _Ochako menggigit bibirnya tatkala Katsuki kembali membubuhkan kecupan-kecupan di lehernya. Tekanan lutut bocah peledak itu semakin kencang. Ochako merasa wajahnya seolah terbakar saat pikiran _itu _melintas dalam benaknya. Selama ini hubungan mereka hanya sebatas berciuman serta beberapa _kissmark _di lehernya. Ochako tak pernah berharap hubungan mereka menjadi lebih _dalam_ lagi, mengingat betapa terobsesinya seorang Bakugou Katsuki menjadi nomor satu. Ochako pikir Katsuki tidak akan pernah mau merepotkan dirinya lebih jauh lagi dalam kehidupan percintaan mereka.

Tapi ternyata ... kenapa pemuda ini sekarang bersikap aneh?

"Midoriya ... kau habis dari mana? Aku tidak melihatmu di kantin tadi."

"Ah ... Todoroki-kun? Tadi aku ke UKS menjenguk Asui-san bersama Uraraka-san."

Tangan Ochako secara refleks mendorong dada bidang Katsuki untuk menjauh darinya saat ia mendengar suara Midoriya Izuku dan Todoroki Shouto di depan pintu kelas mereka. Dengan tubuh bergetar karena gugup ia meloncat turun dari mejanya, telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin membetulkan kerah seragamnya serta rok dan s_tocking _yang ia merasa sedikit lega karena kedua orang itu berbicara dulu di depan kelas mereka sebelum langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, ia tidak membayangkan dirinya tertangkap basah sedang bercumbu dengan Katsuki. Sedangkan Katsuki mendengus kencang, merasa kecewa manik _crimson_nya Ochako yang menundukkan wajah serta menggerakkan jemarinya dengan gugup.

"J-jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan habis, Bakugou-kun," ucap Ochako usai membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering.

Katsuki menghela napas, ia mengusap puncak kepala Ochako sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu, berbisik dengan suaranya yang dalam dan seksi. "Lain kali kita akan melanjutkannya."

Ochako menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar bisikan Katsuki, wajahnya terasa panas sentuhan Katsuki tadi seolah masih membekas terlebih bisikan pemuda itu membuat pikirannya menjadi liar.

"Ah Kacchan, Uraraka-san ternyata kalian sudah ada di kelas."

Pintu kelas mereka terbuka menampakkan sosok Midoriya yang menyapa mereka dengan ramah serta Todoroki yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik aneh dari sepasang kekasih itu dengan bingung.

"Tch." Katsuki menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Tidak usah s_ok _bersikap ramah Deku."

Midoriya hanya tertawa canggung mendengar bentakan Katsuki. Bocah bermabut hijau ikal itu lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya diikuti oleh Todoroki. Pemuda yang di cap sebagai cowok paling tampan di kelas A itu berjalan ke belakang kelas, kursinya berada di deretan belakang bersebelahan dengan Yaoyorozu. Tapi kedua mata Todoroki yang berbeda warna itu memperhatikan Ochako dengan bingung.

"Uraraka wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?"

Ochako terkejut mendapati pertanyaan Todoroki, Midoriya yang mendengarnya bergegas ke bagian belakang kelas menghampiri Uraraka. "Benar, wajahmu merah sekali. Kacchan, apa Uraraka-san perlu di antar ke UKS?"

Ochako mengigit bibirnya saat Katsuki menoleh ke belakang ke arahnya, wajah pemuda itu tampak kesal karena kekasihnya tengah di kelilingi oleh kedua pemuda. Tapi sudut bibir Katsuki segera terangkat, menunjukkan seringai yang Ochako sukai sekaligus membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Tenang saja aku yang membuat wajahnya memerah seperti itu."

"Eh? Kacchan apa maksudmu?" Midoriya yang polos bertanya bingung.

"A-aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Ochako berusaha menyingkir dari hadapan Todoroki dan Midoriya. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil keluar dari kelas mereka. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi bulatnya yang terasa panas, gadis itu mengeluh dalam hati kenapa Katsuki berubah seperti ini? Pemuda itu menjadi lebih agresif bahkan terkadang melemparkan kalimat sensual atau pun ucapan yang terkesan jahil yang sanggup membuat Ochako berdebar.

Ochako tersenyum tipis bagaimanapun juga ia masih tetap sangat mencintai pemuda pemarah itu.

**_TBC_**

**_Agar author bisa memperbaiki kalau ada yang salah dicerita ini mohon krisarnya ya. Readers mungkin bisa ngasih tau kalau ada yang salah :)_**

**_Soalnya author tuh sering typo hehe_**

**_﹏_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Girlfriend**_

_**Kacchako by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela_Veronica**_

_**Rated M/Romance/Sweet/Smut/Fluff/Family**_

_**WARNING OOC!**_

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, ia baru saja selesai makan malam bersama teman-teman asramanya yang lain, dan tidak seperti biasanya saat ini ia merasa malas bergerak. Kedua matanya terpejam secara perlahan, setelah makan malam itu ia merasa mengantuk padahal biasanya ia selalu melakukan _push up, _mengangkat barbel atau melakukan olahraga kecil lain sebelum beranjak tidur. Katsuki menghela napas merutuk karena saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya ia justru teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang, apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Uraraka. Tubuhnya terasa panas bila mengingatnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya berani bertindak sejauh itu terhadap si gadis gravitasi.

Ini semua karena pembicaraan di ruang ganti dan majalah dewasa milik Kaminari.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari pintu kamarnya.

"Bro kita datang membawa cemilan." Di susul suara Kirishima yang berkata dengan penuh semangat.

Katsuki mendengus. "Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak kukunci."

Suara gebrakan keras terdengar menandakan siapa pun yang membuka pintu kamar tidak mengenal sopan santun. Katsuki memasang wajah kesal menemukan tiga wajah idiot yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan penuh semangat. Tampak Kirishima yang memeluk bungkusan cemilan, Sero yang membawa botol-botol soda dan Kaminari yang menyembunyikan sebuah majalah secara sembunyi-sembunyi di balik jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Tutup lagi pintunya, brengsek."

"Hehe maaf. Tidak usah mengamuk begitu bro." Kaminari nyengir sembari menutup rapat pintu kamar Katsuki bahkan ia menguncinya. Bocah listrik itu lalu dengan gerakan melompat menduduki kasur Katsuki. "Bakugou, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau mau meminjam ini. Dan kau mencari modelnya yang berambut cokelat pendek? Apa fetishmu seperti itu?"

"Mungkin ia membayangkan Uraraka." Ucapan Kirishima itu disambut dengan lemparan keras dari bantal Katsuki.

"Diam. Berikan saja benda itu. Dan kalian jangan mengangguku. Bukankah tujuan kalian ke sini hanya untuk bermain playstation?"

"Ok kami tidak akan menganggumu." Sero mengacungkan jempolnya dan menunjukkan cengiran jahil kepad Katsuki yang mampu membuat bocah peledak itu semakin bertambah kesal.

Bakugou Katsuki menarik napas panjang berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak meledakkan kekesalannya kepada ketiga temannya yang idiot. Pemuda itu lalu membuka majalah dewasa yang ia pinjam dari Kaminari. Bila mengingat bagaimana caranya ia meminjam majalah itu Katsuki rasa-rasanya ingin membenamkan wajahnya ke dasar bumi agar ia tidak perlu merasa malu.

Ia merasa keinginannya untuk meminjam majalah itu seperti menginjak harga dirinya habis-habisan. Terlebih lagi ketiga temannya menertawainya usai ia mengatakan keinginannya kepada Kaminari. Saat itu pergantian pelajaran, Midnight datang sedikit terlambat. Untung lah di saat mereka tertawa mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun, tidak membahas bahwa ia ingin meminjam majalah dewasa koleksinya Kaminari. Sebenarnya Ochako tadi sempat melirik heran ke arahnya, tapi gadis itu kembali berbincang dengan Iida.

Sesuai dengan sampul majalah itu gambar pertama yang didapati Katsuki adalah potret model seksi yang berambut cokelat pendek dan memiliki bola mata biru. Ia menghela napas membayangkan bola mata besar berwarna cokelat milik Ochako, menurut Katsuki bola mata kekasihnya yang paling indah. Katsuki hanya diam mengamati potret model itu yang berada dalam balutan pakaian dalam seksi. Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum sinis.

"Sesuai dugaanku, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keseksian bokongnya Uraraka."

"HAH?"

Ketiga temannya yang sedang sibuk melakukan suit untuk menentukan siapa duluan yang bermain playstation sontak menoleh kaget mendengar gumamam Katsuki. Bola mata mereka mereka melebar terkejut. Sungguh ... mereka tidak mengira kalau Katsuki dapat mengatakan kalimat mesum seperti itu.

Katsuki membuka ponselnya mengamati foto-foto seksi Ochako dalam balutan _tanktop _hitam dan celana pendek ketat berwarna biru. Hasil foto yang didapatkan oleh Ashido Mina saat mereka datang ke gym pusat kota. Manik _crimson _Katsuki mendadak melirik ke arah Kaminari kontan saja bocah listrik itu berjengit kaget mendapati lirikan mengintimidasi dari Bakugou Katsuki.

"A-ada apa Bakubro?" Kaminari bertanya takut-takut.

"Kau sudah menghapus foto Uraraka yang berada dalam ponselmu bukan?"

"T-tentu saja seidiot apa pun aku, aku tentu tidak mau mati gosong karena ledakanmu."

'_Ternyata dia mengakui kalau dirinya idiot.'_ Kirishima dan Sero berkata prihatin dalam hati mereka.

Katsuki tampak puas mendengarnya. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan kembali melihat-lihat majalah dewasa itu. Saat pikiran liar mulai menguasainya bayangan Uraraka Ochako lah yang memenuhi benak pemuda itu. Katsuki mendesah kencang, ia ingin menyentuh kembali gadis itu. Katsuki tak sadar kalau teman-temannya secara diam-diam melirik ke arahnya.

Kirishima menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Bro, kami tahu kalian sudah dewasa. Tapi jangan sampai kau melakukannya tanpa menggunakan pengaman."

"Ya. Kami tidak mau kalian dikeluarkan dari U.A hanya karena lupa pengaman." Kaminari membenarkan.

"Sialan! Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." Katsuki meraung marah menatap ketiga temannya dengan kesal.

Ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju saja membenarkan penyangkalan Katsuki. Mereka tentu tidak mau membuat Katsuki mengamuk, bisa-bisa bocah peledak menghancurkan kamarnya. Ketiga bocah itu lalu kembali berfokus memainkan PS4 milik Katsuki, Kaminari yang mendapat giliran belakangan menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengamati permainan Kirishima dan Sero.

Katsuki menghela napas panjang saat ia hendak mengamati kembali majalah dewasa itu, perhatian Katsuki menjadi teralih saat ponselnya berdenting pertanda ada yang mengiriminya sebuah _e-mail._ Dengan kening yang berkerut dalam pemuda itu membuka ponselnya. Kerongkongannya secara tiba-tiba menjadi kering saat ia tahu siapa yang mengiriminya e_-mail._

'_Ada perlu apa si nenek sihir itu?' _batin Katsuki tak nyaman.

'_**Katsuki jangan lupa janjimu yang akan mengajak pacarmu ke rumah. Beritahu kepada ibu apa makanan kesukaannya agar ibu bisa menyiapkannya.'**_

Katsuki merasa merinding sekali membaca pesan ibunya yang terkesan ceria lengkap dengan e_moticon _yang jarang sekali ibunya memakai _emoticon _untuknya. "Sial!" Katsuki merutuk meremas rambutnya kesal.

"Hei ... apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau ibu kalian menyuruh membawa seorang gadis ke rumah?"

"Wauw ... kenapa kau membahas hal semacam ini?" Kaminari berseru terkejut sembari bertukar tempat dengan Sero. Pemuda pemilik quirk tape baru saja kalah dari Kirishima, jadi sekarang giliran Kaminari bermain.

"Hei jangan bilang kalau ibumu tahu hubunganmu dengan Ochako." Sero dengan seenaknya berbaring di atas karpet dengan beralaskan bantal Katsuki. Karena kesal kalah bertanding dengan Kirishima, ia kini membuka ponselnya memanfaatkan _wifi _kamar Katsuki.

"Aku ceroboh. Saat aku pulang ke rumah ternyata nenek sihir itu diam-diam menguping pembicaraanku dengan Uraraka di ponsel."

"Wah wah ternyata jatuh cinta bisa menurunkan kewaspadaan seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis mana pun," celetuk Kirishima dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus ke layar keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Terus ... kau maunya berpacaran dengan laki-laki? Menjauh dariku sialan." Kaminari menendang Kirishima dengan wajah jijiknya. "Jangan jadikan aku seorang gay sebelum hatinya Jirou Kyouka kutaklukkan."

"Ok berarti kau akan menjadi gay usai berpacaran dengan Jirou," balas Kirishima jengkel tendangan Kaminari yang mendadak itu terasa menyakitkan, ia tadi tidak sempat mengaktifkan _quirk_nya.

"Hmph ... memangnya si gadis e_arphone _itu mau dengan Pikachu ini?"

"Bakubro seharusnya kau mendukungku."

"Tapi Kirishima. Kau tadi bilang tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis mana pun, padahal kau diam-diam sering berkencan dengan Ashido," timpal Sero.

"Benar, seharusnya cukup Bakugou saja yang punya pacar kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan brengsek." Kaminari mengguncang-guncang bahu Kirishima.

Bakugou Katsuki yang melihat pertengkaran kecil di antara teman-teman idiotnya hanya dapat menghela napas kencang. Kenapa mereka malah menjadi ribut sendiri? Membahas hal lain sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Manik _crimson_nya membaca kembali pesan yang dikirimkan ibunya dengan bimbang. Ia memperkirakan bagaimana reaksinya Ochako bila ia mengajak gadis itu datang ke rumahnya di akhir pekan? Lalu bagaimana juga reaksi ibunya nanti saat tahu bahwa gadis yang ia cintai yang ia jadikan kekasih adalah gadis yang pernah menjadi samsak ledakannya saat festival olahraga?

'_**Dia suka mochi dan makanan jepang lainnya.'**_

Katsuki lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke atas bantal. Baiklah ia harus membicarakan hal ini kepada Ochako.

* * *

"Hmm ... _gyoza _menu makan siang kafetaria hari ini enak sekali." Ochako menyumpit sepotong _gyoza _dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Pipi gadis itu menggembung lucu, ia mengunyahnya dengan penuh semangat. Ia memang sangat menyukai makanan jepang. Dan Katsuki selalu suka melihat pipi bulat itu menggembung di kala si gadis gravitasi bersemangat menyantap makanannya, tapi untuk saat ini Katsuki hanya memandangi Ochako dalam diam. Pesan dari ibunya masih mengganggu pikirannya, dan ia belum membicarakan hal itu terhadap Ochako.

Manik bulat Ochako berkedip, memandangi Katsuki heran. "Bakugou-kun?" panggilnya hati-hati. Biasanya kekasihnya akan mengeluarkan kalimat kejam kalau ia makan banyak, tapi kenapa Katsuki mendadak menjadi pendiam?

Katsuki tidak bereaksi sedikit pun atas panggilannya. "Bakugou-kun?" Gadis itu tidak menyerah tetap berusaha memanggil Katsuki. Ochako menghela napas, ia lalu memajukan tubuhya ke depan dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipi Katsuki. "Bakugou-kun!" panggilnya gemas.

'_Ugh ... ternyata pipinya empuk sekali.' _Ochako tersenyum lucu. Kedua tangannya yang berada di pipi Katsuki kini sibuk mencubit-cubit gemas pipi pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis sial?!" Katsuki dengan gusar menyentakkan tangan Ochako agar menyingkir dari wajahnya.

Ochako mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bakugou-kun sendiri kan sering mencubit pipiku." Ochako dengan beraninya kembali menangkup pipi Katsuki, kali ini ia malah mencubit-cubitnya dengan gemas. "Ternyata pipi Bakugou-kun empuk sekali. Ugh ... imutnya."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Katsuki akibat tingkah Ochako yang kini sibuk mencubit-cubit pipinya, mempermainkan kedua pipinya dengan gemas. Dengan hubungan mereka yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Katsuki selalu menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu sering membentak-bentak Ochako. Ochako s_ih _sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Katsuki mengamuk terhadapnya, ia sudah sangat memaklumi karakter Katsuki satu ini yang bisa dibilang tidak santai, tapi Katsuki sendiri merasa tidak nyaman membentak gadis mochinya.

Ochako terkikik geli melihat wajah merah padam Katsuki yang tengah berusaha menahan amarahnya agar kekasihnya itu tidak mengeluarkan umpatan kemarahannya. Ini lah salah satu alasan kenapa Ochako sangat mencintai Katsuki, pemuda ini meski pun berkarakter kasar ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pernah melukainya.

"Cukup Uraraka." Katsuki menarik napas panjang menggenggam lembut kedua telapak tangan Ochako dalam satu genggaman tangannya. Betapa mungilnya tangan Ochako dan Katsuki selalu suka memainkan bantalan kucing yang berada di jemari gadis ini.

"Bakugou-kun tadi sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Ochako. Ia menyumpit sepotong _gyoza _menyodorkannya ke mulut Katsuki untuk menyuapi pemuda itu. Pipi Katsuki kembali memerah, Ochako selalu tidak pernah malu bermesraan di depan umum seperti ini. Katsuki menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke banyak pasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah pasangan unik ini. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menerima suapan _gyoza _Ochako. "Pelan-pelan Bakugou-kun. Nanti kau bisa tersedak."

Katsuki mendengus, ia mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih air mineralnya tapi merasakan getaran dari ponselnya yang berada di saku celana Katsuki memilih untuk membuka ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

_**JANGAN LUPA JANJIMU, ANAK SIALAN!**_

Perempatan imajiner kembali muncul di kening Katsuki mendapati pesan dari ibunya. Apa Mitsuki Bakugou memiliki semacam telepati atau apa sampai-sampai ia tahu kalau dirinya belum membicarakan hal ini kepada Ochako.

"Bakugou-kun, ada apa?"

Katsuki menutup ponselnya meletakkannya di atas meja bersebelahan dengan gelas miliknya. Pemuda itu mendengus, menatap ke dalam manik bulat kekasihnya. "Uraraka, kau ada rencana di akhir pekan nanti?"

* * *

"Kau tahu Kaminari? Salah satu alasan kenapa aku suka berlatih menggunakan kostum hero kita adalah karena kita juga bisa melihat penampilan seksi para gadis-gadis itu."

Ledakan yang dihasilkan Katsuki dari telapak tangannya memiliki daya ledakan tidak sebesar yang ia perkirakan tadi. Ini semua karena perkataan Mineta yang tidak jauh darinya. Bocah pendek itu memasang wajah mesum seperti biasa. Kening Katsuki berkerut dalam, menoleh memperhatikan Mineta yang bukannya berlatih malah asyik mengamati para gadis kelas A.

Cementoss yang menjadi mentor mereka kali ini sedang pergi ke belakang, karena itu lah Mineta saat ini bisa bertindak semaunya.

"Hmm memang s_ih _apalagi kostum mereka rata-rata ketat. Seperti Tsuyu, Ashido, Urara ..." Kaminari meneguk ludahnya tidak jadi menyebut nama si gadis gravitasi tatkala ia menyadari tatapan menusuk dari seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Kaminari tentu sangat ingat betapa posesifnya bocah peledak itu terhadap Uravity. Kaminari menghela napas meletakkan kedua lengannaya di belakang kepala berusaha bersikap santai agar tidak menarik perhatian Katsuki. "Sayangnya kenapa Jirou tidak memakai kostum seseksi mereka? Lihat saja Yaomomo, sahabatnya."

Mineta mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. "Hei bagaimana kalau aku diam-diam mendekati mereka? Aku ingin sekali menepuk pantat mereka satu persatu. Apalagi Uraraka, aku penasaran apa pantat montoknya terasa seperti mochi?"

'**BOOM!'**

Kaminari mengelus dadanya merasa lega karena hanya Mineta yang terkena amukan ledakan Katsuki. Ia memang sudah mengantisipasinya sedari tadi agar tidak ikut-ikutan menyebut nama Ochako.

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil Recovery Girl,"gumam Kaminari.

Akibat suara ledakan bercampur teriakan kesakitan Mineta beberapa murid-murid mendekat ke arah mereka, Iida dan Yaoyorozu selaku ketua dan wakil ketua berusaha memisahkan Katsuki yang sedang nenganiaya Mineta. Tapi bocah mesum itu masih saja mencari kesempatan, ia malah merengek dan berpura-pura memeluk Yaoyorozu bagaikan anak kecil.

"Ok bagaimana kalau kita menguburnya ke gedung belakang sekolah?" Jirou dengan sigap melumpuhkan Mineta menggunakan e_arphone Jack_nya, merasa kesal karena sahabatnya lagi-lagi dilecehkan.

"Aku setuju _gero."_

"Membuatnya meleleh dengan _quirk _asamku sepertinya lebih seru."

"Teman-teman ternyata kalian sadis sekali." Ochako meringis mendengar usulan para gadis kelas A. Hagakure bahkan memberi usul sebaiknya Mineta diledakkan oleh Katsuki sampai hangus menjadi abu.

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ochako menoleh terkejut karena Katsuki sudah berada di belakangnya. Wajah pemuda itu tertekuk kesal. Ochako meneguk ludahnya saat Katsuki menggenggam telapak tangannya, mengajaknya menjauh dari kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya, mengabaikan lirikan mereka semua.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Bakugou-kun? Kenapa kau sampai mengamuk ke Mineta?" tanya Ochako penuh perhatian.

'Dia tadi membicarakanmu dengan wajah mesumnya, tentu saja aku merasa kesal."

Ochako merona sendiri mendengar jawaban Katsuki. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum lembut senang dengan sikap posesif kekasihnya terhadapnya. "Jadi ... kalau ada gadis lain yang membicarakan Bakugou-kun, apa aku juga boleh mengamuk?"

Katsuki sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan Ochako, ia lalu menyeringai. "Apa gadis pendek sepertimu bisa mengamuk?"

"Bakugou-kun ..."

Katsuki tergelak tatkala gadisnya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melayangkan pukulan-pukulan kecil ke dada bidangnya. Katsuki selalu suka dengan sisi kekanakkan dan manja gadis ini terhadapnya, menggemaskan, seperti sekarang ini. Andai hanya mereka berdua di ruangan ini ia jelas akan memberikan kecupan gemas ke pipi bulat Ochako.

"Enaknya ..."

Ochako menghentikan tingkah kekanakkannya saat mendengar celetukan Ashido Mina, wajah gadis itu menjadi merah padam merasa malu sendiri saat ia menyadari beberapa mata pasang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia menarik kedua tangannya agar tidak berada di atas dada Katsuki lagi.

"A-aku mau kembali berlatih."

Katsuki menahan senyuman jahilnya melihat sisi salah tingkah dari seorang Ochako. Gadis itu sontak membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari-lari kecil mendekati Tsuyu untuk kembali berlatih bersama sahabatnya.

'_**Apa pantat montoknya terasa seperti mochi?'**_

Ucapan mesum Mineta terngiang dalam telinga Katsuki kala manik merahnya memperhatikan bagian belakang tubuh Ochako. Katsuki meneguk ludahnya. _Fucking Bastad. _Ia menjadi penasaran sendiri.

* * *

Ochako Uraraka berlari dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung olahraga tempat mereka berlatih tadi. Gadis itu meringis dalam hati kenapa ia bisa melupakan liontin pemberian Katsuki sebagai hadiah kencan mereka untuk pertama kalinya? Ochako sengaja melepasnya, memasukkannya dalam plastik kecil dan ia letakkan dalam lemari di ruang ganti dalam gedung olahraga. Ia takut memutuskan rantai liontin itu di tengah pelatihan mereka, karena itulah ia melepaskannya.

Setidaknya Ochako merasa lega karena gedung itu tidak sedang dipakai oleh kelas mana pun.

"Ah ... untunglah masih ada." Ochako menghela napas, tersenyum mengambil kantung plastik kecil berisi liontin miliknya. Liontin memiliki bandul berbentuk granat, sangat menggambarkan karakter serta quirk kekasihnya.

"Angel face?"

Tepat saat Ochako membuka pintu ruang ganti untuk kembali ke kelasnya ia mendapati Katsuki yang tampaknya baru saja berganti pakaian. Pemuda itu sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan bagian kancing teratas tidak dipasangkan seperti biasanya.

"Bakugou-kun ... kau baru saja berganti pakaian?"

"Ya. Sialan, para idiot itu meninggalkanku mereka sudah kembali ke kelas lebih dulu." Ochako menahan tawanya mendengar gerutuan Katsuki. "Tapi ... kenapa kau belum mengganti kostummu?" Katsuki mengerutkan keningnya menyadari kalau Ochako masih mengenakan kostum pahlawannya.

"Eum ... ya. Para gadis memutuskan berganti di toilet kolam renang sekalian mandi. Panas sekali rasanya setelah berlatih." Ochako membuat gerakan dengan mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Toilet yang berlokasi di kolam renang U.A memang dilengkapi dengan shower agar murid-murid bisa membersihkan diri mereka usai berenang atau berolahraga. Kebetulan saat itu Cementoss menghentikan jam pelajarannya 15 menit lebih awal, agar mereka bisa beristirahat sebelum memasuki jam pelajaran berikutnya.

Katsuki mengangguk pelan, ia memperhatikan keadaan gedung olahraga yang sepi hanya ada mereka berdua. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Ochako yang memandanginya bingung.

"Bakugou-kun?" Ochako bertanya heran tatkala Katsuki menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga mereka berdua masuk kembali ke dalam ruang ganti wanita.

"Kau ingat dengan ucapanku kemarin bukan, Angel Face?"

Katsuki mengunci pintu dan mengurung gadis itu di sudut ruangan.

" ..."

"Saat aku menciummu di kelas."

Ochako membelalakkan kedua matanya, wajahnya memanas kala ia mengingat ciuman panas kekasihnya saat mereka di kelas. Telapak tangan mungil Ochako menahan dada bidang Katsuki saat pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya.

"K-kita masih ada pelajaran berikutnya," peringat Ochako.

"Masih ada 20 menit lagi, angel."

Ochako memejamkan kedua matanya rapat saat Katsuki berbisik lirih di telinganya, sarafnya seolah melemah mendengar suara berat terkesan seksi khas dari seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Kecupan ringan terasa di bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksa." Katsuki berbisik kembali kali ini menjilat telinga gadis itu membuat Ochako menahan desahan gelinya. Ochako meringis. Sial, pemuda ini sangat hapal dengan titik lemahnya.

"A-aku ... eum." Ochako meringis lagi-lagi Katsuki meremas pahanya seperti yang pemuda ini lakukan kemarin.

"Aku kenapa, angel face?"

"Hah ..." Ochako tidak dapat mencegah desahannya kala remasan Katsuki di pahanya semakin mengencang, pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya kembali, membuat desahannya teredam dalam ciumannya.

"Katakan saja Angel Face ... Kau tidak suka? Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Ia terus memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir mungil Ochako, membuat gadis itu semakin sulit untuk berbicara. Tangan kanannya kini mengusap-usap lembut paha Ochako yang masih terbungkus dengan kostum ketat pahlawannya, membuat gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah tak nyaman.

Napas Ochako semakin bertambah berat, tubuhnya terbakar ia seolah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Belaian Katsuki menimbulkan sensasi yang tidak Ochako mengerti dalam tubuhnya. "Ugh." Ochako memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, lutut Katsuki kini menekan celah di antara kedua pahanya, membuat Ochako semakin gelisah. "B-bakugou-kun ... k-kau benar-benar brengsek." Ochako berkata di sela napasnya yang memburu panas.

Manik _crimson _membelalak mendengar bisikan kekasihnya, gerakan tangannya pun menjadi terhenti. Sejak kapan gadisnya, si wajah malaikat bisa mengucapkan kalimat kasar seperti itu? Ochako adalah gadis termanis yang pernah dikenalnya yang tidak pernah berbicara atau bersikap kasar, tidak seperti dirinya yang hampir tiap jam mengucapkan sumpah serapah membuat Iida Tenya yang juga selaku komite kedisiplinan sekolah menjadi lelah sendiri menegurnya tiap hari.

"J-jangan berhenti sialan." Telapak tangan mungil Ochako mencengkram tangan Katsuki yang masih berada di pahanya. "A-aku ... ingin kau terus menciumku."

Katsuki mengerjapkan kedua matanya sekali kemudian ia menyeringai lebar. Tidak salah lagi si wajah malaikat ternyata bisa mengeluarkan umpatan akibat pengaruh darinya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut Uraraka." Katsuki merendahkan wajahnya menempelkan keningnya satu sama lain di kening Ochako. Dalam jarak seperti ini ia dapat mendengar deru napas Ochako yang memburu.

"M-maaf kalau aku sudah mengumpat kepadamu." Ochako menghirup napas panjang, memejamkan matanya seperti berusaha mengatur deru napasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak keberatan dengan sisimu yang seperti ini."

"Ngh." Ochako mendesah tertahan Katsuki kini menciumi lehernya tangannya pun kembali bergerak mengusap dan meremas pahanya. Ochako mencengkram punggung Katsuki berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh, ciuman Katsuki seakan sanggup melemahkan sarafnya membuat kakinya menjadi lemah seperti tidak sanggup berdiri tegak lagi.

Katsuki menggeram merasakan cengkaraman Ochako. Ia lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pantat gadis itu membuat Ochako memekik tertahan saat Katsuki dengan mudahnya menggendong tubuh mungilnya. Ochako secara refleks melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Katsuki.

"_Damn, _Uraraka kau sangat seksi." Dalam posisi mereka sekarang Katsuki dapat lebih jelas mengamati kekasihnya. Wajah Ochako yang merona hebat bagaikan buah tomat, keningnya yang berkeringat dingin, membuat beberapa helai rambut gadis itu menjadi basah. Kerah kostum pahlawan yang dikenakan Ochako terbuka sedikit agar Katsuki bisa lebih leluasa menciumi leher dan tulang selangka gadis itu, pemuda itu menyeringai bangga melihat bekas ciuman dan gigitan kecilnya di leher gadisnya. Katsuki kembali mengumpat dalam hati, berapa kali sudah ia menilai betapa seksinya gadis ini? Kostum pahlawannya yang ketat yang membungkus tubuh mungil dan berisi Ochako, betapa menggairahkannya gadis ini.

Sedangkan Ochako hanya dapat tersenyum malu mendengar pujian Katsuki. Kedua matanya sedikit berembun akibat ciuman brutal Katsuki tadi terhadapnya, tapi ia masih dapat dengan jelas melihat Katsuki yang berada di bawahnya. Ochako menggigit kecil bibirnya, dalam hatinya ia juga mengakui Katsuki sangat seksi. Pemuda ini memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sangat menggoda, tiap mereka berlatih Ochako sering kali mencuri pandang ke arah Katsuki, mengamati lengan ramping berotot bocah peledak ini. Ochako bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah lengan yang seksi adalah salah satu fetishnya? Karena itulah ia suka sekali tiap dirinya memeluk lengan Katsuki atau lengan kekasihnya ini memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Seperti saat ini, Katsuki menggendongnya dan lengan seksi pemuda itu berada di pahanya.

"Kau tahu Uraraka? Selain pipimu yang menggemaskan dan terasa empuk seperti mochi, aku merasa sangat penasaran mengenai pantatmu."

"Hyaah." Ochako menjerit tertahan tatkala tangan besar Katsuki meremas pantatnya dengan kencang, punggung gadis itu menegang tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. Tapi gerakannya justru membuat Katsuki ikut mendesah tertahan, Ochako tanpa sengaja menggesek kejantanannya. "M-maaf Bakugou-kun." Ochako merasa canggung merasakan kejantanan Katsuki yang menggesek tubuhnya, gadis itu menggerogoti bibirnya benda itu terasa keras sekali.

Katsuki memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, ia menyandarkan keningnya di pundak Ochako, napasnya memburu terasa panas menerpa kulit putih nan mulus dari Ochako. "Kau membuatku gila, Uraraka." Katsuki berbisik dengan suara seraknya, tangannya memijat bokong Ochako merasa takjub sendiri karena pantat Ochako terasa mengagumkan seperti pipinya yang tembam.

Ochako mengerang tertahan merasakan Katsuki dengan sengaja menekankan bagian tubuhnya ke arahnya. Ia mencengkram pundak Katsuki dengan tangannya yang bergemataran. Disaat Katsuki menggerayangi bokongnya, lidah pemuda itu dengan lincah menjilati lehernya, membuat Ochako mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bakugou-kun ...," panggil Ochako terengah-engah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Katsuki memberi gigitan kecil di lehernya.

"Sial, jangan berhenti." Ochako menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Katsuki, memaksa pemuda itu untuk sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya agar mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Ochako tercengang mendapati manik _crimson _Katsuki yang menggelap dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu. Ochako menarik napas panjang, ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Katsuki, menciumi pemuda itu dengan penuh semangat di sela kegiatan Katsuki yang terus menjamah kedua pantat bundarnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya beralih ke bagian belakang kepala Katsuki, meremas rambut _blonde ash_ kekasihnya sebagai bentuk reaksinya atas ciuman brutal Katsuki di bibirnya. Tubuh Ochako bergerak dengan penuh semangat merasakan gesekan pada anggota Katsuki pada keintimannya. Satu dua kali mereka saling menarik wajah masing-masing, mengambil napas lalu kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas itu. Ochako tak tahu lagi, kepalanya terasa kosong. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sentuhan itu terus berlanjut, membuat ia terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah dalam gendongan Katsuki yang tak kenal lelah.

Katsuki mendesah panjang. Menyadari sensasi basah dari keintiman Ochako, pemuda itu sadar gadis ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Walau pun mereka berdua masih berpakain lengkap, mereka sudah sangat menikmati tiap rangsangan yang dilakukan. Katsuki bertaruh dalam hatinya, pakaian mereka pastilah terlihat kusut satu sama lain. Ia mengepalkan tangannya meremas pantat Ochako dengan kencang. Ingin rasanya ia merobek celana kostum gadis ini, memuaskan mereka berdua lebih jauh lagi. Tapi Katsuki sadar ia tidak punya persiapan apapun.

"Hei apa ada orang di dalam?"

Tubuh Ochako dan Katsuki membeku mendengar suara Midnight di luar sana. Katsuki secara hati-hati menurunkan Ochako dari pangkuannya, ia mengusap pipi Ochako berusaha menenangkan gadis itu yang kini terlihat panik. Dengan gerakan isyarat ia menyuruh Ochako membalas perkataan Midnight. Untunglah ia tadi mengunci pintunya, kalau tidak ... bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan mendapat masalah.

"T-tunggu sebentar sensei aku sedang berganti pakaian."

"Uravity? Kalau begitu cepatlah. Jam pelajaran berikutnya akan mulai."

"B-baik sensei."

Katsuki dan Ochako menghela napas lega mendengar langkah kaki ber_highheels _dari Midnight semakin menjauh. Ochako lalu sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Katsuki dengan malu-malu.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kelas, Bakugou-kun."

"Kau benar." Katsuki mengangguk membenarkan.

Katsuki menghela napas lega, kedatangan Midnight pasti lah sebuah keberuntungan baginya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan andai Midnight tidak datang, ia pasti bisa bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Melakukannya tanpa pengaman? Katsuki tentu tidak mau menimbulkan masalah serius antara ia dan Ochako.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Katsuki lirih sebelum mereka keluar dari ruang ganti. Ochako tersenyum malu membalas perkataan Katsuki dengan kecupan ringkas di pipinya.

* * *

**_TBC_**

_**Aku suka menulis cerita lemon secara bertahap jadi maaf yang mengharap ada adegan itunya untuk bab ini belum ada. Hehe. Omong-omong maafkan sudah menodai kepolosan Ochako di sini ... wkwkwk XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Girlfriend**_

_**Kacchako by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela_Veronica**_

_**Rated M/Romance/Sweet/Smut/Fluff/Family**_

_**WARNING OOC!**_

_**Aku pernah baca sebuah teori yang berpendapat kalau Bakugou takut dengan hantu. Entah aku lupa pernah baca dimana, aku juga nggak tahu itu benar atau nggak mengingat pas mereka uji nyali di kamp pelatihan. Disitu Bakugou sama Todoroki cuman kaget doang pas ditakut-takutin. Jadi disini aku bikin Bakugou nggak takut sama hantu. **_

_**Peringatan! Mengandung lemon yang ekplisit. Harap pembaca bijak untuk menyikapinya.**_

* * *

Ochako menyanggakan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Saat ini ia berada di ruang tengah asrama, menikmati _cookies _pemberian Yaoyorozu. Ia sendirian di sofa itu, Yaoyorozu sedang mandi di kamar mandi khusus perempuan dalam asrama mereka. Jirou berdiri menunggu di depan kamar mandi agar tidak ada oknum mesum semacam Mineta yang berani mencoba mengintip ke dalam, sedangkan gadis-gadis yang lain berada di kamar menyiapkan baju mereka untuk mandi sore. Ochako sendiri menunggu giliran, sebenarnya mereka memiliki dua kamar mandi khusus untuk perempuan hanya saja untuk saat ini Ochako merasa malas untuk bergerak.

"Oi _round face._" Ochako membelalakkan kedua matanya, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan julukan konyol seperti itu selain pacarnya yang kasar? Gadis itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, mendadak ia merasa berdebar sendiri mendapati Katsuki dengan rambut lembabnya yang baru saja selesai mandi, beberapa tetes air membasahi leher dan tulang selangka Katsuki yang hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan, sama sepertinya. Sebuah handuk tersangga di bahunya. Ochako menelan ludahnya, siapa kira pemuda seseksi ini bisa menjadi kekasihnya?

"Bakugou-kun?" panggil Ochako gugup. Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian panas di ruang ganti itu, dan mereka melalui hari seperti biasanya seolah tidak terjadi apa pun di antara mereka. Sejujurnya Ochako merindukan Katsuki, belakangan ini mereka sangat sibuk tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar berduaan, ciuman di ruang ganti itu adalah ciuman terakhir mereka, beberapa hari kedepannya Katsuki bahkan tidak pernah mengecup pipinya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Makanmu berantakan sekali." Katsuki dengan santainya mengambil tempat di sebelah Ochako, membuat sofa yang mereka duduki terguncang sejenak. Katsuki mengulurkan tangannya mengusap sudut bibir Ochako yang terdapat remah dari _cookies _yang dimakannya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Ochako dapat menghirup wangi sabun yang menguar dari tubuh maskulin Bakugou Katsuki. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu kebisingan disekitar di sebabkan olah para anak _cowok _yang sedang mengantri di depan kamar mandi yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada. Ada juga suara Sato Rikudo yang sibuk membuat kue di dapur di bantu oleh Midoriya dan Iida. Pantas saja Katsuki berani berbuat mesra seperti ini di tempat umum karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih Bakugou-kun."

"Oh iya, apa kau ada waktu minggu besok?"

Ochako mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Ia ingat saat mereka berada di kantin beberapa hari yang lalu Katsuki juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja pemuda ini tidak pernah membahasnya lagi.

Ochako menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada rencana khusus untuk besok."

"Kalau begitu besok kita akan pergi."

"M-maksud Bakugou-kun ... kita akan pergi berkencan?"

"Ini bukan kencan ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa."

Ochako tersenyum lucu melihat Katsuki yang salah tingkah akibat ucapannya, wajah Katsuki bersemu merah. Kawaii ... Ochako sangat suka dengan sisi Katsuki yang tsundere yang seperti ini.

"Tidak usah tertawa seperti itu, _pink cheeks,"_sungut Katsuki.

"_Hai ' ... hai ' ... _Bakugou-kun." Ochako mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengambil sekeping _cookies _milik Yaoyorozu, lalu dengan cengirannya ia menyodorkan _cookies _itu ke Katsuki. "Bakugou-kun juga tidak usah cemberut seperti itu, ayo buka mulutmu."

"Ap-apa-apaan kau ini. Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Hmph ... tapi kau tetap memakannya." Ochako tersenyum meremehkan melihat Katsuki tetap menerima suapannya dengan wajah merah dan mulut yang mengomel.

"Tch." Katsuki mendecih membuang mukanya dari Ochako.

"Bakugou-kun, aku mandi dulu ya." Ochako menyanggakan handuk berwarna pink pucat miliknya di bahu, kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ochako mengerutkan keningnya, menatap bingung Katsuki yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Minggu besok kita tidak hanya jalan-jalan saja. Tapi aku akan mengajakmu ke rumahku."

"E-eh?" Ochako tentu terkejut mendengarnya botol _facial wash _yang ia bawa sampai terjatuh begitu saja. "K-kerumah Bakugou-kun? K-kenapa?" tanya Ochako gugup.

Katsuki menghela napas, mengusap lehernya. Sudah ia perkirakan sedari awal gadis ini pastilah terkejut dengan ajakannya. "Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hah?" Ochako memekik kaget. Wajahnya sontak memerah seolah-olah seluruh darahnya naik ke wajah gadis itu. "T-tapi Bakugou-kun itu terlalu mendadak. Ber-bertemu dengan ibumu ... aku ..." Ochako berbicara tergagap menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya dengan gelisah. Kebiasaan Ochako, kalau gadis itu merasa gugup ia pasti akan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan panik. Bahkan terkadang ia membuat tubuhnya melayang-layang sendiri dengan wajah merahnya bila merasa gugup.

Sebelum Ochako mengaktifkan quirknya, Katsuki sudah menahan kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Ssst tenanglah kau tidak usah panik seperti itu." Dengan tangannya yang lain Katsuki mengusap-usap puncak kepala Ochako. Ia tersenyum tipis sisi gugup Ochako yang seperti ini boleh juga, gadis ini terlihat manis sekali.

'_**Kau cukup bersikap seperti biasanya saja.'**_

Kata-kata penghiburan dari Katsuki masih terngiang di telinga Ochako. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah telanjang bulat di depan bilik kaca yang mengelilingi shower dalam kamar mandi itu. Ochako menghela napas, mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang terguyur oleh air hangat dari shower.

Katsuki yang berkarakter kasar saja sudah menghiburnya seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Ochako merasa tak tenang. Besok ia akan bertemu dengan Nyonya Bakugou, ibu dari kekasihnya sendiri. Ochako sontak menekan kedua pipinya sendiri, merasa panas di sana. Ia menebak-nebak bagaimana reaksi Nyonya Bakugou saat bertemu dengannya?

'_Kira-kira apa keluarga Bakugou-kun akan menyukaiku dan merestui hubungan kami?'_

Ochako menggigit bibirnya jika semuanya berjalan dengan lancar apa mereka bisa ke jenjang yang lebih serius? Ia sangat menyukai Katsuki Bakugou, bisa selalu bersama dengan pemuda itu adalah salah satu impiannya.

'_PLAK!'_

Ochako tersentak sontak ia memukul pipinya sendiri tatkala pikirannya mulai mengembara tak tentu arah. Gadis itu menekan pipi tembamnya yang memerah. Mereka masih menduduki kelas dua, kenapa ia bisa berpikir macam-macam seperti ini?

"Ochako-san ... kau masih lama?"

Suara Asui Tsuyu di balik pintu membuat Ochako kembali ke aktifitasnya semulai untuk memandikan tubuhnya. Gadis itu memberikan banyak sabun cair ke spons miliknya. "Aku baru masuk Tsu-chan," balasnya.

"Oh ... baiklah."

Ochako menghela napas, ia lalu menggosok tubuhnya. Benar ... tidak seharusnya ia membawa pusing masalah ini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ochako yakin itu.

* * *

Malam minggu itu mereka para murid kelas A memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang utama. Sebenarnya tadi sore mereka berencana memanggang daging milik Yaoyorozu yang baru saja mendapatkan kiriman dari rumahnya, tapi hujan deras datang mengguyur kota mereka membuat mereka membatalkan rencana dan lebih memilih berkumpul di ruang utama sembari menikmati teh dan biskuit dari Yaoyorozu serta bolu cokelat buatan Sato Rikudo. Kebetulan pemuda gula itu tadi sore membuat banyak bolu dibantu oleh Midoriya dan Iida.

"Bolu buatan Sato-kun memang enak sekali." Ochako memakan bolu dengan lahap, pipinya sampai menggembung membuat Ashido yang duduk di sebelahnya menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi _chubby_ si gadis gravitasi.

"Ya apalagi dengan ditambah teh milik Yaomomo." Jirou ikut menimpali.

"Omong-omong aku merasa bosan sekali." Ashido meletakkan cangkir tehnya, menyedekapkan kedua lengannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat teman-temannya sibuk mengobrol sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan kelompok Bakugou tampak asyik memainkan game di ponsel mereka menimbulkan suara berisik yang mengganggu karena teriakan Katsuki Bakugou. "Hei ayolah ... kalian jangan sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Kita melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan bersama-sama."

"Bagaimana kalau bermain kartu?" timpal Kirishima yang diam-diam mendengarkan omelan Ashido. Pandangannya tdak terlepas sedikit pun dari layar ponselnya.

Ashido mengerang. "Itu membosankan. Ada yang lain?"

"Permainan putar botol. Truth or Dare." Mineta mengangkat tangannya memberikan usul dengan penuh semangat, wajah menjiikkan sudah tertampang jelas di sana.

Jirou menggeram memberikan tatapan tajam, kontan saja ia menyerang Mineta dengan _earplug_nya. "Hentikan itu. Aku sudah bisa menebak maksudmu."

"Ya, kau pasti akan memberikan _Dare _yang memalukan untuk kami para gadis," sahut Hagakure Tohru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film saja? Aku punya banyak film." Kaminari memberi usul.

"Kalau kau yang memberi usul ... aku ragu dengan film yang akan kau putar."

"Jirou ... kenapa kau selalu berprasangka buruk denganku?" Kaminari menjerit sedih mendengar celetukan pedas Jirou, Kirishima dan Sero segera memberi tepukan menghibur di bahu pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya kami baru saja membeli kaset, bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya bersama-sama?" Kirishima menunjukkan kepingan kaset yang masih terbungkus rapi, Kaminari yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening dengan heran. Sejak kapan Kirishima membawa kaset itu?

"Film apa?" tanya Ashido.

"Horor." Sero lah yang menjawab. "Sebenarnya kami mau menontonnya di kamar Bakugou. Tapi sepertinya semakin ramai semakin seru."

"Horor? Aku setuju." Tokoyami yang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kegelapan menjawab cepat.

"Aku mau, kalian setuju bukan?' Ashido menoleh ke arah para gadis yang duduk di dekatnya, meminta dukungan. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju, termasuk Jirou.

"Hei kenapa giliran Kirishima yang memberikan kasetnya kau setuju saja?" Kaminari berseru protes tapi seperti biasa Jirou mengabaikannya.

"Ok ... ayo siapkan banyak cemilan, matikan lampu dan kita putar filmnya." Ashido berseru dengan penuh semangat mendekati Kirishima, meraih kaset itu dan mulai mendekati Tv di ruangan itu. Mereka semua mulai berkumpul di depan Tv, Iida yang sudah mematikan lampu mulai duduk bergabung di dekat Todoroki dan Midoriya. Ada yang memilih duduk di depan termasuk Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari dan Ashido. Katsuki yang tidak terlalu berminat memilih duduk di bagian paling belakang, menyandarkan punggungnya di kaki sofa belakangnya, menyuruh orang-orang untuk maju ke depan. Mereka semua sepakat menonton dengan memposisikan diri mereka duduk di atas karpet ruangan itu, tidak ada yang menduduki sofa.

"Oi ..._ angel face_." Katsuki memanggil Ochako yang sedang berusaha duduk di antara Tsuyu dan Momo. Gadis itu menoleh dan Katsuki segera melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. Ochako melebarkan kedua matanya tak setuju, ia ingin berada di barisan depan tapi gadis itu akhirnya mengalah melihat wajah cemberut Katsuki menandakan ia tidak mau permintaannya ditolak.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa selimut seperti orang bodoh?" celetuk Katsuki kasar ketika Ochako mendekatinya.

Ochako menggembungkan pipinya. "Nonton sambil memakai selimut itu nyaman Bakugou-kun, aku suka itu." Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Katsuki, gadis itu menunjukkan cengirannya sembari menyelimuti Katsuki, membuatnya berada dalam satu selimut dengan pemuda itu. "Bagaimana? Nyaman bukan? Apalagi selimutku baru saja kucuci, harum sekali."

Katsuki mendengus, tapi ia membiarkan Ochako berbuat semaunya. Ia lalu tersenyum melihat Ochako yang berseru riang menerima secangkir teh hangat miliknya tadi yang baru saja di isi penuh oleh Momo. Cangkirnya tadi yang berada di depan dioper ke belakang."Bakugou-kun tidak mau teh?" tanya Ochako setelah meneguk teh miliknya.

"Ssst diamlah. Filmnya sudah diputar."

Ochako terkikik kecil saat Katsuki menjitak lembut keningnya. Katsuki lalu memfokuskan dirinya menatap layar Tv di depan sana, sembari memakan kue-kue kering yang disuapkan Ochako ke mulutnya. Ia tidak begitu suka dengan makanan manis, tapi ia tidak akan pernah menolak kalau Ochako yang menyuapinya.

"Bakugou-kun seperti anak kecil saja." Katsuki mendecak mendengar bisikan jahil Ochako, ia meminum habis teh dari gelas Ochako membuat gadis itu merona sesaat karena mereka melakukan ciuman secara tak langsung.

Mendadak layar di tv menggelap dan seketika itu juga ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan jeritan akibat munculnya hantu dalam film yang diputar. Katsuki tersenyum bangga, ia bukanlah termasuk sekumpulan pecundang yang menjerit kaget. Ia bukan Midoriya yang sudah meringkuk ketakutan di sebelah Todoroki, ataupun Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero dan Ashido yang berpelukan bagaikan Teletubies. Bahkan Jirou yang biasanya bersikap tenang pun kini sudah berpelukan erat dengan Momo, membuat Mineta mimisan sendiri mendapati pemandangan para gadis saling berpelukan. Katsuki tetap duduk tenang menikmati film yang diputar, manik _crimson_nya melirik ke samping.

"Kau takut?"

"T-tidak. Aku tidak takut." Ochako membalas _sok _berani. Katsuki tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya, tentu ia tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya sedang merasa ketakutan.

"Kalau tidak takut kenapa kau memelukku sekencang ini? Pantas saja setiap kita berkencan di bioskop kau selalu menolak menonton film horor."

Ochako membisu mendengarnya, ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Katsuki. "Bakugou-kun menyebalkan."

Katsuki tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut kekasihnya, gadis itu pun melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi Katsuki dengan sigap melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh mungil Ochako, memposisikan gadis itu agar duduk di depannya, Ochako merona merasakan lengan ramping berotot milik Katsuki yang mendekapnya erat dari belakang, punggung mungilnya pun bersandar di dada bidang Katsuki akibat gerakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu.

"Bakugou-kun, ada yang memperhatikan kita," bisik Ochako cemas menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang melirik ke arah mereka secara diam-diam. Meski pun hubungan mereka sudah hampir mencapai tiga bulan lamanya, tingkah laku mereka tetap saja menarik perhatian terlebih lagi banyak yang berstatus s_ingle _di kelas A. Walau pun ada beberapa yang menjalin hubungan seperti Kirishima yang diam-diam sering pergi berkencan dengan Ashido, atau Jirou yang suka menjahili Kaminari tapi pada kenyataannya gadis _tomboy _itu menyukai pemuda listrik itu, ada juga Yaoyorozu yang ternyata suka bertukar pesan dengan kalimat-kalimat manis bersama Todoroki.

"Biarkan saja. Saat ini aku sedang ingin memelukmu." Katsuki semakin mengetatkan dekapannya, memeluk Ochako dengan posesif, mendekatkan wajahnya ke rambut cokelat gadis itu, menciumnya lembut membuat Ochako kembali merona.

'_Dasar granat sialan.'_Kaminari yang diam-diam ikut memperhatikan sepasang sejoli itu menggigit kukunya dengan iri. Ia juga ingin bermesraan dengan Jirou, tapi gadis _tomboy _itu malah asyik berpelukan dengan Yaoyorozu bagaikan pasangan yuri.

"Perhatikan saja filmnya bocah-bocah sial." Katsuki menggeram kesal tetap dengan posisi bibirnya dibenamkan ke rambut cokelat Ochako, matanya berkilat marah menatap tajam oknum-oknum yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka. Kontan saja mereka semua kembali terfokus ke layar tv.

Ochako tersenyum lembut kalau tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka seperti tadi ia tidak akan merasa risih. Telapak tangannya menggenggam punggung tangan Bakugou yang berada di perutnya. Ia bisa lebih rileks menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Katsuki, Ochako merasakan kenyaman dan rasa hangat yang luar biasa saat berada di dekapan kokohnya si bocah peledak. Mereka terus menikmati film yang diputar dengan posisi seperti itu, Katsuki mempermainkan rambut cokelat pendek Ochako dengan lembut membuat gadis itu semakin bertambah nyaman.

"Ah shit."

Gumaman-gumaman mulai memenuhi ruangan itu saat adegan berganti di sebuah kamar, tampak tokoh utama pria dan wanitanya saling berhadap-hadapan. Gerakan tangan Katsuki terhenti saat menyadari suasana tak nyaman yang mulai tercipta akibat perpindahan adegan film itu, Ochako pun tanpa sadar menegang sendiri.

"Hei ... kalian bilang ini hanya film horor." Terdengar suara protes Jirou, menatap tajam ke arah Kaminari, menuduh kalau bocah listrik itu lah penyebabnya.

"Jangan hanya menyalahkanku. Aku membeli kaset ini bersama Kirishima, Sero dan Bakugou. Mana kami tahu kalau ada adegan seminya," kilah Kaminari.

"Percepat saja adegannya," usul Iida sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya terlihat tak nyaman.

"JANGAN!" Mineta berseru tak terima, kontan saja bocah paling pendek di kelas A itu mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari semuanya.

"Tapi dibagian ini mereka juga sambil berbicara serius. Aku tidak mau melewatkan sedikit pun detail-detail penting dalam cerita ini." Kirishima juga tak setuju mendengar usulan Iida.

"Kirishima benar. Adegan semi di film horor biasanya hanya sebagai hiburan sementara, tidak terlalu terekspos. Daripada melewatkan pembicaraan penting mereka lebih baik lanjutkan saja."

Semua terkejut mendengar komentar bernada datar dari seorang Todoroki Shouto yang mendukung pendapat Kirishima. Akhirnya mereka semua mengangguk setuju, membiarkan film terus diputar tanpa melewatkan satu adegan pun. Lagipula mereka semua sudah menduduki kelas 2, mereka sudah cukup umur. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang merasa tidak nyaman memilih mundur sementara sampai adegan itu selesai, seperti Jirou yang mengajak Yaoyorozu pergi ke toilet.

Mineta mendecih pelan. "Kenapa giliran Todoroki mereka tidak ada yang protes?" omelan Mineta mengundang lempara tisu dari Tsuyu yang menyuruh bocah itu untuk diam.

Semua kembali terfokus menonton adegan yang terputar. Beberapa murid _cowok _terkikik geli melihat adegan itu, beberapa hanya diam menahan rasa risih seperti Midoriya yang segera membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang dibawanya atau Iida yang menyibukkan diri membuka ponselnya.

Ochako meringis wajahnya menjadi memanas melihat adegan semi di film itu. Kenapa rasanya lambat sekali? Bukankah adegan seperti itu jika di film horor biasanya hanya berselang selama beberapa detik. Mau tidak mau Ochako menjadi teringat dengan ciuman panasnya yang ia lakukan bersama Katsuki saat mereka berada di ruang ganti atau di kelas.

"Ngh." Ochako berjengit kaget, ia merasakaan tangan Katsuki mengusap perutnya.

"Sst ... diamlah." Katsuki berbisik lembut di telinganya. Untunglah desahan dan bisikannya teredam oleh suara musik yang mengalun dari film. Dengan gerakan yang teramat hati-hati Katsuki memasukkan tangannya ke dalam s_weater _yang dikenakan Ochako. Mereka berdua memang berada dalam satu selimut, tapi Katsuki tentu tidak ingin ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa tangannya kini bergerak liar menyentuh Ochako di balik selimut mereka. Katsuki menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, hanya adegan mesum yang tidak seberapa di film horor, kenapa ia menjadi terangsang seperti ini? Apa ini juga diakibatkan karena Ochako tengah bersandar di dada bidangnya? Andai ia tadi menonton film bergabung di tengah-tengah Kirishima dan yang lainnya, Katsuki yakin ia tidak akan seperti ini dan mungkin sedang berkomentar buruk mengenai adegan semi dalam film horor yang mereka putar.

Katsuki mengigit bibirnya. _FUCK! _Kenapa Uraraka Ochako sanggup membakar hormon dalam dirinya?

Menyadari bahwa Ochako kembali duduk tenang dan bisa menguasai dirinya, Katsuki kembali menggerakkan tangannya menjamah perut Ochako yang datar mengusapnya lembut, membuat bahu gadis itu menegang. Ochako mendekap erat bantal mungil di pangkuannya mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Katsuki menghembuskan napas berat, manik _crimson_nya tetap menatap lurus ke depan ke arah layar tv, sengaja tidak memfokuskan pandangannya ke Ochako agar tidak ada yang mencurigai mereka.

Katsuki semakin liar menggerakkan tangannya, ia meraba perut Ochako perlahan semakin naik ke atas menyentuh dada gadis itu yang mengenakan bra. Ochako tentu terkesiap kaget merasakan remasan lembut dari tangan besar Katsuki terhadap payudaranya. Ia hanya dapat menggerogoti bibirnya sendiri, menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar tiap Katsuki meremas dadanya. Di sisi lain Katsuki merasa tercengang sendiri tatkala tangannya meremas payudara gadis itu, ia merasakan sensasi keras di kuncupnya menandakan gadis itu merasa terangsang akibat sentuhannya. Katsuki lalu memberanikan dirinya menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke balik bra yang dikenakan Ochako, membiarkan tangannya merasakan sensasi lembut payudara gadis itu secara langsung, menekan tombol merah muda gadis itu membuat erangan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Ada apa Uraraka? Kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan filmnya?" tanya Sato yang duduk tepat di depan sepasang sejoli itu.

"Ah ... tidak apa-apa aku hanya tidak sengaja menggigit lidahku." Ochako mengumpat dalam hati tangan Katsuki masih bergerak liar padahal Sato tengah menoleh dan memandangi mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka berdua memang terbungkus oleh selimut tapi jika tidak bergerak secara hati-hati pergerakan tangan Katsuki tentu akan terlihat.

"Jangan berisik, angel face." Katsuki berbisik lembut di telinga Ochako ketika Sato kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menonton. Ochako mengangguk lemah berusaha keras menahan suaranya, saat ini jemari Katsuki mencubiti _nipple _miliknya.

Ochako merasa kesal karena Katsuki tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tapi ... sensasi apa ini? Kenapa rasanya cukup menyenangkan melakukan gerakan terlarang mereka di dekat teman-teman sekelasnya? Mereka melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi membayangkan ketegangan disekitar untuk berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan entah kenapa menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik dan terasa menggairahkan bagi Ochako. Katsuki pun merasakan hal yang sama, karena itu lah ia terus bergerak. Tangan kirinya bahkan kini menyentuh paha Ochako yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lututnya.

Katsuki _menyeringai_ merasakan kulit halus dari gadis itu, jemari kirinya membelai bagian dalam paha Ochako ke selangkangan gadis itu, menuju keintimannya. Ochako sontak menegakkan punggungnya tatkala telunjuk Katsuki menekan bagian tengah celana pendeknya, daerah intinya. Gadis itu merasa malu sendiri saat gerakan tangan Katsuki terhenti seakan-akan pemuda itu terkejut karena jemarinya merasakan sensasi basah dari sana. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat si gadis gravitasi sudah sangat terangsang.

"Bakugou-kun hentikan," bisik Ochako lirih.

Katsuki mendecak pelan saat ia menyadari beberapa teman sekelasnya yang tadi berada di barisan depan mulai mundur ke belakang, memilih menyandarkan punggung mereka di sofa. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu Ochako tentu tidak mau mengambil resiko apa pun. Untung lah lampu ruangan itu di matikan tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau wajahnya saat ini memerah. Sembari menahan hasratnya yang sudah membuncah, Katsuki menarik kedua tangannya kembali memposisikan tangannya mendekap erat pinggang Ochako, berhenti menjamah dada dan selangkangan gadis itu. Ochako tersenyum lega, ia lalu membenarkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Manik bulatnya kembali terfokus ke layar tv di hadapannya. Adegan semi dalam film itu sudah usai digantikan dengan adegan-adegan mengerikan yang membuat teman sekelasnya menahan napas dan menjerit ngeri.

"Ah ...tehnya Yaoyorozu sudah habis." Mendadak terdengar suara kecewa Ashido, memeriksa teko teh yang sudah kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan menyeduhkannya untuk kalian, kebetulan tehnya masih ada di dapur." Yaoyorozu tersenyum lembut mengambil teko kosong itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menyeduhnya Yaomomo."

Katsuki mengerutkan keningnya saat gadisnya bangkit berdiri melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan heran Katsuki, Ochako menerima teko kosong yang diserahkan oleh gadis ber_pony tail_ itu.

"Terimakasih Uraraka-san, aku akan menemanimu."

"Ah tidak usah. Bakugou-kun bilang ia akan menemaniku di dapur."

Katsuki semakin bertambah heran, ia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi saat jemari mungil Ochako meraih pergelangan tangannya, memaksanya untuk berdiri mau tidak mau Katsuki menurut saja. Ochako tersenyum ringkas ke arah teman-temannya, lalu ia pergi ke dapur membawa teko diikuti Katsuki yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Katsuki menggigit bibirnya. Apa gadis ini bermaksud menggodanya?

* * *

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Hah?" Tepat saat Ochako tengah mencuci teko, ia menoleh menatap heran ke arah Katsuki yang berbicara aneh.

"Kau tahu? Dapur tempat yang tidak buruk juga."

"Bakugou-kun apa maksudmu?"

Katsuki menjilat bibirnya perlahan, Ochako tidak lagi menatapnya gadis itu kini sedang merebus daun teh milik Yayorozu. Wangi teh yang harumnya menenangkan mulai memenuhi dapur itu.

"Kau tadi sudah sangat basah, angel face."

Gerakan tangan Ochako yang sedang membuka toples gula menjadi terhenti saat Katsuki memeluk pinggulnya. Gadis itu menahan napasnya merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Katsuki yang menekan belahan pantatnya, ia dapat mendengar deru napas Katsuki yang tidak teratur. Katsuki membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Ochako, membuat Ochako semakin menegang merasakan napas panas Katsuki yang membelai tengkuknya dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi bukan? Karena itu lah kau mengajakku ke sini."

"K-kau salah paham. Aku tidak ada maksud la ... ngh." Ochako berjengit kaget saat Katsuki menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana pendeknya, telunjuk pemuda itu menekan bagian tengah dari celana dalamnya.

"Kau sudah sangat basah, angel. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya."

"Hhh ... Bakugou-kun." Ochako memejamkan kedua matanya rapat.

"Tahan desahanmu, jangan sampai ada yang kemari dan mendengarnya." Tangan lainnya yang bebas menutup mulut Ochako, Ochako mengangguk pasrah. Ia mencengkram kuat pinggiran meja untuk menahan tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar dan panas. Jemari Katsuki terus membelai keintimannya yang masih memakai celana dalam, usapan lembut dan hati-hati dari Katsuki sungguh membuat Ochako merasa gila.

Katsuki benar, ia memang sengaja mengajak pemuda itu ke dapur. Agar mereka bisa melanjutkan kegiatan terlarang mereka. Ochako tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi secabul ini? Mengharapkan dan membiarkan Katsuki menyentuh dan menjamah tubuhnya? Tiap sentuhan kekasihnya terhadap dirinya sanggup membakar gairah pada diri Ochako. Gadis itu merasa bersalah sendiri atas julukan Katsuki dan teman-temannya terhadapnya. Tidak. Ia bukanlah gadis malaikat atau pun gadis yang polos, pada kenyataannya ia memiliki banyak fantasi kotor mengenai hubungannya dengan Katsuki.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih banyak, angel."

Ochako tanpa sadar menggigit telapak tangan Katsuki yang membekap mulutnya ketika Katsuki dengan beraninya memasukkan tangannya di balik celana dalam Ochako, mengusap secara langsung keintimannya Ochako tanpa penghalang apa pun. Katsuki mendesis karena Ochako menggigit tangannya, tapi anehnya ia semakin bersemangat.

Ochako bergerak gelisah mengerang pelan dalam bekapan Katsuki saat telunjuknya menusuknya. Dengan tangan kiri yang berpegangan pinggiran meja untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, tangan Ochako yang lain bergerak ke belakang menyentuh kejantanan Katsuki yang sedari tadi menekan belahan pantatnya.

"Sssh ... Uraraka." Katsuki mendesis sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Ochako terhadapnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Ochako berani bertindak sendiri, menyentuh kejantanannya. Ochako sadar Katsuki sudah menegang sedari tadi, tapi merasakan sendiri betapa kerasnya kejantanan Katsuki lewat sentuhannya mampu membuat wajahnya terbakar. Merasa malu sendiri akan perbuatannya, Ochako menarik tangannya kembali tapi betapa herannya dirinya saat Katsuki melepaskan bekapan di mulutnya dan beralih menahan tangan kanan gadis itu yang berada di permukaan celana Katsuki.

"Jangan berhenti." Katsuki berbisik dengan suara serak dan beratnya tepat di telinga Ochako. "Sentuh aku lebih banyak, Uraraka."

Ochako menggerogoti bibirnya, jantungnya berdegup cepat mendengarnya. Gadis itu mengangguk membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di sana, mengusap permukaan celana Katsuki bagaimana pun juga gadis ini masih merasa sangat malu untuk menyentuhnya secara langsung tanpa penghalang sedikit pun.

"Ngh." Mereka mengerang bersamaan tatkala jemari mungil Ochako meremas permukaan celana Katsuki dan telunjuk Katsuki sendiri kembali menusuk keintiman Ochako, bahkan pemuda itu kini memasukkan kedua jarinya. Ochako memejamkan matanya serapat mungil, buku-buku jarinya memutih mencengkram permukaan meja. Ia sudah merasa sangat basah, andai Katsuki tidak menahan tubuhnya dari belakang Ochako tak yakin ia masih sanggup berdiri untuk saat ini.

Tangan Katsuki yang bebas menyentuh dagu Ochako, dan dengan lembut menarik gadis itu untuk menoleh ke belakang bertatapan dengannya. Bibir Ochako membuka mengeluarkan napas memburu yang tidak beraturan, air mata tergenang di bola mata cokelat gadis itu dengan wajahnya yang luar biasa merah dan keningnya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Katsuki tertegun sejenak mendapati wajah Ochako yang seperti itu, betapa cantiknya gadis ini. Katsuki lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mereka mulai berciuman tetap dengan tangan-tangan mereka yang terus bergerak untuk saling menyentuh. Ochako merasakan pegal di lehernya karena ia harus menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk berciuman dengan Katsuki. Tapi ia tidak begitu peduli, sensasi berciuman di tengah kegiatan mereka terasa lebih menyenangkan ketimbang rasa pegal di lehernya. Gerakan telunjuk Katsuki semakin cepat sangat bertolak dengan Ochako yang masih menggerakkan tangannya dengan ragu untuk menyentuh Katsuki.

Mendadak tubuh Ochako menegang bola mata cokelat gadis itu melebar tatkala ia merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya seperti ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

"B-bakugou-kun ..." Ochako melepaskan ciuman mereka. "A-aku merasa aneh ... aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi"

Katsuki menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia tahu sensasi yang dimaksud Ochako,ia tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. "Keluarkan saja, Uraraka. Percaya padaku."

Ochako mengangguk pelan, memercayakan semuanya kepada Katsuki. Telapak tangannya lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri, berhenti untuk menyentuh Katsuki. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan erangan dan desahannya. Tusukan telunjuk Katsuki semakin cepat membuat tubuh Ochako bergetar hebat.

"Bakugou-kun." Ochako membelalakkan kedua matanya tatkala ia mencapai klimaks, merasakan orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Katsuki dengan sigap melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Ochako yang hampir saja terjatuh. Tubuh gadis itu melemah seperti tidak memiliki tenaga sedikit pun, kedua matanya terpejam dan napasnya memburu. Ochako mengerang tertahan saat Katsuki menarik telunjuknya dari sana, membuat Ochako merasakan kekosongan.

"Kau suka itu?"

Ochako terkejut sejenak mendapati pertanyaan Katsuki saat kekasihnya mendudukkan Ochako di kursi makan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya memalingkan wajahnya tatkala menyadari pemuda itu kini sibuk menjilati telunjuknya sendiri, mencicipi _rasa _dari tubuh Ochako, gadis itu tentu merasa malu sendiri melihatnya.

"Bakugou-kun ternyata cabul."

Manik _crimson _Katsuki membelalak mendengarnya, pemuda itu menghela napas meletakkan tangannya di tengkuknya sendiri. "Aku pemuda normal sudah sewajarnya aku merasa bergairah sendiri dengan tubuh wanita." Katsuki mendecak, memalingkan wajahnya dari Ochako yang kini memandanginya. "Tapi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam selama ini hanya kau yang bisa membuat tubuhku menggila, muka bulat. Kupikir kau harus tahu hal ini, aku sering berfantasi kotor mengenaimu."

Katsuki kembali mendecak, tidak dapat menebak bagaimana penilaian Ochako kini terhadapnya. Bocah peledak yang mesum? Katsuki mengerang dalam hatinya, tapi bukankah itu wajar bagi pemuda seumurannya?

Ochako terbatuk pelan, memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan gugup. Pengakuan Katsuki tentu membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri. "Kupikir itu wajar bagi pemuda seusiamu. Lagipula kau mengkhayalkan pacar sendiri, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk merasa marah."

Kontan saja Katsuki menolehkan kepalanya kembali memandangi Ochako yang bergerak gelisah dan malu-malu. Tentu saja pembicaraan semacam ini membuat Ochako merasa tidak nyaman. "Lalu ... saat ciuman di kelas itu, aku berpikir mungkinkah Bakugou-kun ingin hubungan kita semakin dalam?"

Hubungan semakin dalam? Apa maksudnya? Mendadak salah satu pemuda paling pintar di kelas A itu memasang tampang paling bodoh dan bingung yang pernah Ochako lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Ochako menahan tawanya melihat tampang bodoh Katsuki, tapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap Katsuki. Tiba-tiba saja Katsuki mengerang kencang, menepuk keningnya ia terkekeh sendiri saat ia bisa memahami maksud perkataan Ochako.

"Ya, aku ingin memiliki dirimu sepenuhnya, Uraraka Ochako. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap brengsek, kalau kau tidak menginginkannya aku akan mundur."

Ochako menegang ketika jemari Katsuki menyentuhnya, membuat wajahnya tertoleh dan bersitatap dengan wajah tampan Katsuki yang kini tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Senyuman yang terlalu lembut, menenangkan, jarang sekali Katsuki berekspresi seperti itu terhadapnya.

Ochako membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Aku ...,"

"Hei lama sekali kalian, kita sampai-sampai menyusul ke sini."

Katsuki secara refleks menarik tangannya dari pipi Ochako, sudut matanya melihat sosok Ashido dan Kirishima yang berdiri canggung di ambang dapur. Dua orang itu membeku merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu kemesraan antara sepasang sejoli itu.

"S-sorry bro ... kami tidak tahu" Kirishima memberanikan bicara.

"Kalian saja yang menyeduh teh itu." Katsuki membalas sambil lalu, menarik lembut tangan Ochako membawa gadis itu keluar dari dapur. Ochako menurut, mengikuti langkah Katsuki dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kita bicarakan saja ini lain kali. Malam ini kau harus beristirahat angel face."

Ochako mengangkat wajahnya. Barulah ia menyadari kalau Katsuki membawanya ke kamar. Tetap dengan senyumannya yang lembut, Katsuki membantu membukakan pintu kamar Ochako. "Selamat tidur, angel." Pemuda itu mengecup keningnya, kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Ochako yang masih menatap punggung Katsuki yang semakin menjauh.

Ochako tersenyum, meremas ujung kemejanya yang kusut.

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Girlfriend**_

_**Kacchako by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

_**Rated M/Smut/Sweet/Romance/Fluff/Family**_

_**WARNING OOC!**_

_**Mengandung lemon yang ekplisit. Harap pembaca bisa bijak menyikapinya**_

* * *

"Wah ... banyak sekali donatnya." Kaminari berseru heboh, berjalan bersama Katsuki masuk ke dalam ruang makan untuk sarapan. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah donat tapi Jirou dengan sigap memukul tangannya.

"Jangan di makan dulu. Tunggu yang lainnya," tegur Jirou. "Lagian semua donat ini punya Uraraka."

Katsuki sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut oleh Jirou. Tiba-tiba Ochako muncul dari dapur sembari membawa piring berisi beberapa donat dengan berbagai toping. "Tidak apa-apa Jirou-chan. Lagipula ini milik bersama, karena kalian sudah membantuku."

Mendengar perkataan Ochako, Kaminari tanpa ragu mengambil sepotong donat dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Uraraka, kau benar-benar seperti malaikat." Kaminari hanya menunjukkan cengiran konyolnya saat Katsuki menatap tajam ke arahnya. Pemuda pirang itu mendecak dan menarik sebuah kursi makan.

"Kenapa kau membuat banyak donat seperti ini?" tanya Katsuki tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya saat Ochako meletakkan piring berisi donat di hadapannya. Ia sangat paham dengan kondisi perekonomian Ochako, gadis itu sering sekali berhemat untuk meminimalisir pengeluaran agar uang bulanannya cukup. Karena itu lah tiap mereka pergi berkencan, Katsuki selalu mengajak gadis itu ke tempat-tempat biasa. Katsuki bisa saja mengajak gadis itu ke tempat kencan yang lebih bagus, tapi ia paham ia tidak mau menginjak harga diri gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya merasa _minder _dengan hubungan mereka.

"Aku ingin membawa kue bikinanku sendiri saat berkunjung ke rumahmu. Karena banyak bahan yang tersisa aku memutuskan untuk membuatkan donat untuk yang lainnya." Ochako berkata sembari menggaruk pipinya menggunakan telunjuknya yang penuh tepung. Katsuki kembali melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut ternyata itu lah alasan Ochako kenapa membuat banyak kue pagi ini.

"Tapi ..."

"Bakugou-kun tenang saja. Ini uang tambahan yang kudapatkan dari magang."

Katsuki menelan ludahnya perlahan urung mengatakan apa yang terlintas dalam benaknya, Ochako menepuk bahunya tersenyum lembut. Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ah ... kalau bagini ia seperti menginjak harga diri Ochako.

Katsuki merasa bersalah sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak usah terlalu menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya. Lagipula bukankah kekasihnya tipe yang pandai mengatur keuangan.

"Hmm harum sekali baunya."

Bisik-bisik dari murid kelas A yang baru saja datang di ruang makan memecahkan suasana hening di sana. Sama seperti Kaminari, Kirishima berkata dengan heboh saat mencium harumnya donat yang baru saja jadi. Pemuda itu dengan santainya mengambil tempat di sebelah Kaminari dan mencomot dengan santainya, begitu juga dengan Sero yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Katsuki

"Kalian yang membuat ini semua? Hebat."

"Ya. Sekarang kalian duduklah dengan tenang dan kita mulai sarapan." Yaoyorozu yang muncul dari balik dapur menyuruh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk duduk.

Para gadis segera membersihkan diri mereka dari adonan kue yang mengenai tubuh mereka kemudian mereka semua mulai sarapan. Menyantap menu sarapan dengan lahap sembari mengobrol. Hanya Katsuki yang memakan sarapannya dalam diam, ia masih merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakan terhadap Ochako tadi. Manik _crimson_nya memperhatikan kekasihnya yang asyik berbicara dengan Midoriya dan Iida. Gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk lain karena di sisi kanan dan kiri Katsuki sudah di tempati orang lain.

Katsuki menghela napas gusar.

* * *

"Jadi ... hari ini kau akan mengajaknya ke rumahmu?" Kirishima berbaring terlentang di kasur kamar Katsuki. Di ikuti oleh Kaminari yang sibuk membolak-balik komik milik bocah peledak itu, sedangkan Sero pergi entah kemana.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tidak datang ke sana bersama Uraraka, nenek sihir itu akan mengomeliku." Katsuki memakai kemeja berwarna biru langit dengan seluruh kancing terbuka, di bagian dalamnya ia mengenakan _t-shirt _tipis bergaris-garis.

Kirishima mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengarnya, menahan senyum melihat wajah kesal Katsuki saat menyebut ibunya. Kaminari yang diam-diam menyimak pembicaraan Katsuki dan Kirishima mulai angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini. Kalian berpacaran sudah hampir lebih dari tiga bulan, tapi kalian masih saling memanggil dengan nama keluarga? Kau bahkan sering memanggilnya dengan julukan konyol yang kau berikan."

"Ah ... benar juga. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah memanggil nama kecil?"

Katsuki meletakkan botol parfum miliknya, ia menjilat bibirnya sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Kaminari ada benarnya juga. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah saling memanggil nama masing.

_Bakugou-kun ... Bakugou-kun._

Ochako selalu memanggilnya seperti itu, tidak pernah sekali pun bibir mungil gadis itu menyebut nama Katsuki. Dirinya pun selalu memanggil Ochako dengan julukan seperti a_ngel face, round face, pink cheeks _dan sebagainya. Memanggil Uraraka pun cukup jarang. Membayangkan Ochako memanggil nama kecilnya entah kenapa membuat Katsuki merasa gugup.

"Nama panggilan itu tidak pen ..."

"Atau kau malu dan bisa salah tingkah kalau Uraraka memanggil namamu?"

_Holy Crap!_

Kenapa sohibnya yang berambut merah ini bisa selalu tepat menebak isi hatinya. Tapi tentu saja ia berusaha menyangkalnya, menyerukan kata _hah _dengan suara lantang. Kaminari terbahak, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aduh ... kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu, Bakubro."

Kirishima turut terbahak seruan penyangkalan Katsuki tentu tidak berarti apa-apa kalau wajah pemuda itu luar biasa memerah akibat topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Katsuki mendecak gusar, ingin rasanya ia menghajar kedua bocah itu tapi ia berusaha menahan dirinya. Bisa-bisa ia merusak kamarnya sendiri sekaligus merusak penampilannya yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi demi hari ini.

"Tch ... terserah kalian bicara apa. Aku mau menjemput si muka bulat itu di kamarnya."

"Tunggu sebentar, bro." Kirishima menahan Katsuki yang sudah bersiap keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Kirishima tak suka, membuat Kirishima terkekeh sendiri karena baginya Katsuki tampak seperti anak anjing yang siap menyalak marah. Kirishima memasukkan tangan kanannya dengan tampang _sok _misterius sedangkan Kaminari yang masih duduk di atas kasur memperhatikan tingkah kedua pemuda itu dengan penasaran. "Nah ... ini dia. Kau harus menyimpan ini di dompetmu untuk berjaga-jaga."

Katsuki terkejut sendiri, sejak kapan dompetnya berada dalam tangan Kirishima? Dan temannya itu dengan seenaknya membuka dompetnya, memasukkan bungkusan kecil berwarna putih ke dalam sana.

"Woah ... Kirishima kenapa kau bisa punya kondom?" seru Kaminari heboh. "Benar juga, kau harus membawanya Bakugou."

"Tutup mulutmu," sentak Katsuki marah. "Dan kau ... apa maksudmu memasukkan benda itu? Aku tidak akan melakukannya bersama Uraraka."

"Oh ayolah bro. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Kirishima kembali tertawa melihat wajah gusar Katsuki.

Perdebatan kecil mereka terhenti begitu saja tatkala terdengar suara ketukan ringan dari balik pintu kamarnya. Katsuki mendengus kencang, ia merebut paksa dompetnya yang berada dalam genggaman Kirishima, memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Kirishima menahan senyumnya melihat Katsuki akhirnya membiarkan begitu saja kondom yang berada dalam dompetnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu betapa herannya dirinya mendapati Ochako yang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Ochako menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup, bertemu pandang dengan Katsuki.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat gugup dan tidak sabar, karena itu lah aku datang lebih dulu." Gadis itu kini menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya canggung. "B-bagaimana dengan penampilanku Bakugou-kun? Apa aku terlihat jelek?"

Jelek?

Mana mungkin. Bagi Katsuki, Ochako adalah gadis termanis yang pernah ditemuinya. Terlebih dengan penampilan gadis itu sekarang yang mengenakan blus merah muda yang agak kebesaran tapi memberi nilai tambah imut bagi tubuh mungil Ochako, ia menambahkan rok mini berwarna hitam dia juga mengenakan _legging _ berwarna pink-hitam di balik roknya. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis itu mengikat rambutnya menjadi model _pony tail, _di kanan kiri sisi pipi gadis itu di sisakan rambut agar wajah bulatnya sedikit tersamarkan. Sikap malu-malu gadis itu membuat Katsuki merasa gemas sendiri, pria itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekap tubuh mungil Ochako di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Astaga ... Uraraka, kau imut sekali."

Kaminari mendadak muncul dan berdiri di sebelah Kirishima yang juga sibuk mengagumi penampilan baru gadis itu. Jarang sekali Ochako mengikat rambutnya. "K-kupikir ... aku tidak cocok dengan rambut yang diikat seperti ini." Pipi Ochako sedikit bersemu mendengar pujian Kaminari.

"Itu tidak benar. Kau terlihat imut sekali dengan model rambut seperti ini." Kirishima ikut memuji Ochako membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah. Mata bulat gadis itu lalu melirik ke arah Katsuki dengan malu-malu sekaligus tersenyum canggung, berharap kekasihnya itu juga mengeluarkan pujian untuknya.

Tapi bukan Katsuki namanya bila mengeluarkan pujian secara gamblang di hadapan orang lain pemuda pirang itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat kesal karena kedua sohibnya mengelilingi kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita pergi muka bulat."

Ochako sangat paham dengan karakter Katsuki yang jarang sekali mengeluarkan pujian untuknya. Tapi tetap saja meski pun ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Katsuki yang satu ini sejumput perasaan kecewa hinggap dalam hatinya. Ia sangat mengharapkan pujian darinya tapi apa daya Katsuki tidak mengatakan apa pun, pemuda itu bahkan sudah melangkah pergi mendahuluinya begitu saja. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku seakan-akan mencegah agar Ochako tidak menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun."

Ochako tersenyum manis melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua pemuda itu dan berusaha mengabaikan pandangan prihatin dari Kaminari yang seolah berkata _'kenapa bisa-bisanya ia berpacaran dengan si bocah peledak tidak peka?'_

"Dari asrama kita akan menaiki bus. Tapi aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat sebelum ke rumahku." Katsuki akhirnya berkata setelah kesunyian yang terasa sangat lama bagi Ochako, mereka sudah berada di halte bus yang berada di depan gerbang luar sekolah mereka.

Ochako hanya mengangguk ringkas, menggenggam tas tangan berisi kotak kue yang akan ia berikan kepada orangtuanya Katsuki. Wajah bulatnya tampak murung, Katsuki menyadari perubahan hati Ochako tapi ia tak berkomentar apa pun.

"Kau mau berkunjung ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum ke rumahku?"

Bus akhirnya datang Katsuki masuk ke dalam membeli tiket untuknya dan Ochako, gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Humm ... tidak." Ochako menggeleng lesu mengambil bagian bangku di sebelah jendela, kemudian Katsuki duduk di sebelahnya. Bus di hari libur saat pagi hari seperti ini masih sepi, hanya dua bangku bagian depan yang terisi, mereka berdua menempati bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah.

Katsuki mendengus pelan. "Kenapa suasana hatimu mendadak berubah seperti ini? Padahal di asrama tadi kau terus berwajah konyol."

Ochako menatap Katsuki jengkel, tangan mungilnya terkepal. Betapa tidak pekanya bocah peledak ini. Ia sudah bersusah payah berdandan dan berpenampilan beda demi hari ini, tapi pemuda ini tidak memberi komentar apa pun. Ochako mengeluh dalam hati, ia bahkan sudah meminta tolong ke para gadis lainnya. Khususnya ke Mina yang cukup ahli dalam hal fashion dan Yaoyorozu yang memiliki perlengkapan kosmetik.

"Bakugou-kun kau benar-benar tidak peka."

Ochako berkata ketus sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Katsuki, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan manik bulatnya sibuk melihat keluar jendela. Mengamati jalan raya yang lengang di kala bus yang mereka naiki melintas.

* * *

Ochako Uraraka berdiri mematung di depan gerbang keluarga Bakugou, ia terpana melihat rumah kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya. Sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan tapi belum pernah sekali pun mereka saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing, cukup aneh memang tapi itu bisa dimaklumi dengan kegiatan mereka yang padat. Bersekolah di U.A memang menguras cukup banyak waktu dan tenaga.

'_Bakugou-kun memang anak orang kaya,'_ batin Ochako mengagumi rumah besar milik keluarganya Katsuki.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo masuk." Suara berat Katsuki sedikit mengejutkan Ochako.

"Hmm ... aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Di mana rumah Deku? Rumah kalian saling berdekatan bukan? Makanya kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil."

Perubahan raut wajah Katsuki yang kesal terlihat sangat kentara tatkala Ochako menanyakan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus rival abadinya itu. Katsuki mendecak, menjejalkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku. "Ia tinggal di apartemen sekitar sini." Walau pun kesal Katsuki tetap menjawab pertanyaan Ochako.

"Wah ... kukira ia tinggal di perumahan sama sepertimu Bakugou-kun, ternyata tidak. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita datang berkunjung ke rumahnya?"

"SEBENARNYA KAU MAU BERTEMU ORANGTUAKU ATAU ORANGTUANYA DEKU HAH?"

Cukup sudah batas kesabaran Katsuki mencapai puncaknya, seperti biasa ia berteriak kencang membalas perkataan Ochako. Ochako yang diteriaki seperti itu hanya dapat menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, ia memang sengaja menggoda Katsuki dengan terus menyebut nama Midoriya.

"Duh ... tidak usah_ ngambek _seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda." Ochako dengan senyuman jahilnya menekan-nekan pipi Katsuki. "Bakugou-kun imut sekali kalau marah-marah seperti itu."

"Jangan menekan pipiku, muka bulat."

"Katsuki! Berhenti berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila."

Mendadak gerbang rumah keluarga Bakugou terbuka membuat Ochako berhenti menjahili kekasihnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang. Gadis itu terkejut mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut pirang dan gaya rambut _ash _seperti Katsuki.

'_Ini kah ibunya Bakugou-kun? Ia masih terlihat sangat muda dan cantik sekali,'_ batin Ochako takjub. Gadis itu akhirnya mengerti berasal dari manakah wajah rupawan seorang Bakugou Katsuki, Nyonya Bakugou sendiri terlihat masih sangat cantik dan awet muda. Kalau saja Katsuki tadi tidak menyebut wanita itu nenek sihir, Ochako pasti salah mengartikan kalau wanita itu kakak perempuannya Katsuki.

"Dimana sopan santunmu anak sialan. Kau masih saja menyebutku nenek sihir."

"AUW! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

Rasa terpana Ochako berubah tatkala kedua orang yang bagaikan kembar siam itu kini beradu mulut, bahkan Nyonya Bakugou dengan santainya melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Katsuki. Ochako meringis dalam hati, apa sikap kasar Katsuki juga berasal dari ibunya?

"Oh ... maaf aku baru sadar, siapa gadis manis ini?" Setelah Bakugou Mitsuki puas memukul kepala Katsuki, pandangannya tertuju ke Ochako yang berdiri canggung di dekat mereka.

"A-ah ... perkenalkan namaku Uraraka Ochako. Aku ..."

"Astaga ... kau manis sekali. Jadi kau gadis yang mau-maunya berpacaran dengan bocah berandalan ini?" Mitsuki merasa gemas sekali melihat tingkah malu-malu Ochako, ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil Ochako untuk sesaat ia merasa heran tatkala merasakan bantalan kucing di ujung-ujung jari gadis itu, tapi dengan cepat ia memahaminya kalau itu adalah _quirk_nya Ochako.

"Ibu ... jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," potong Katsuki kesal.

"Tapi segalak-galaknya Katsuki ia ternyata bisa lembut juga dengan pacarnya. Aduh ... ibu benar-benar terkejut saat ia bisa berbicara dengan lembut bersamamu di ponselnya, dan ia menjulukimu Angel Face. Ia tidak pernah memberi julukan manis untuk siapa pun."

"Ibu!" Katsuki kini terlihat salah tingkah wajahnya merah padam mendengar perkataan ibunya yang baginya tidak penting. Ia berkata dengan nada merajuk bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang membujuk ibunya. Ochako yang melihat wajah merajuk Katsuki menjadi gemas sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia mengabadikan ekspresi Katsuki yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo kita masuk dulu. Masaru, ayahnya Katsuki juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

"B-baiklah nyonya."

"Ibu. Kau harus memanggilku ibu, seperti Katsuki memanggilku. Dan juga tidak usah terlalu formal."

"Baiklah ibu."

Mitsuki tersenyum. "Yosh. Anggap saja aku sudah menjadi ibu mertuamu."

"Apa?" Katsuki berteriak nyaring mendengarnya. Kenapa ibunya bisa bersikap seenaknya seperti ini?

* * *

Ochako duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Bakugou dengan canggung, Katsuki sendiri pergi ke dapur. Menyiapkan untuk makan siang mereka bersama ayahnya, Masaru Bakugou. Mitsuki baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, duduk di sebelah Ochako dengan santainya.

"Aku tadi sudah memasak banyak untuk makan siang kita. Biar dua pria itu saja yang menyiapkan sisanya." Mitsuki mengambil sepotong kue, buah tangan dari Ochako. Ia memakannya perlahan. "Manisnya pas, teksturnya pun lembut. Wah ... kau ternyata pandai memasak. Katsuki memang pintar memilih pacar."

"T-tapi ... Bakugou-kun bisa lebih pintar memasak dibandingkan denganku." Ochako berkata dengan malu-malu. Mitsuki tertegun sejenak, merasa sedikit heran karena ternyata Ochako masih memanggil nama Katsuki dengan marganya. "Dan lagi ... bagiku ... Aku lah yang merasa beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan Bakugou-kun."

"Hmm? Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya ibu menjelekkan Katsuki, hanya saja ia bocah yang kasar. Sejak dulu suka bertindak seenaknya, dan ... bukankah Ochako yang pernah melawannya saat di festival olahraga kemarin?"

Ochako meringis dalam hati. Jelas saja Mitsuki mengingat pertempuran mereka di festival olahraga. Siapa pun itu saat tahu hubungan mereka sekarang yang menjadi sepasang kekasih tentu akan merasa heran

"Semenjak pertarungan kita, aku tidak pernah membenci Bakugou-kun. Justru aku merasa sangat berterimakasih, berkat pertarungan itu aku semakin sering berlatih tanpa mengandalkan quirku. Dan akhirnya aku bertambah kuat serta sudah bisa menguasai pertarungan jarak dekat." Ochako mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berkata dengan bangga. "Lagipula meski pun galak, Bakugou-kun sangat perhatian sekali. Ia tidak lelahnya mengajariku baik dalam latihan fisik atau pun akademi. Aku merasa bersyukur dengan hubungan kami, ia membuatku berubah menjadi lebih kuat."

Mitsuki tertegun melihat senyum tulus yang tersungging di bibir Ochako. Ia pun turut tersenyum, tidak salah lagi gadis ini tulus menyukai putranya. Mitsuki sadar, putranya Katsuki cukup populer. Di dukung dengan wajah tampan dan fisiknya yang maskulin serta tubuh tingginya, banyak yang menyukai bocah itu. Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah tahan untuk berdekatan dengan Katsuki. Tapi Ochako berbeda, ia serius menyukai Katsuki. Bahkan tampaknya Katsuki bisa dengan mudahnya dijinakkan oleh Ochako.

"Ibu .,. _round face _... makanannya sudah siap." Mendadak Katsuki muncul tangan kanannya membawa sendok nasi serta memakai celemek. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu _hah?_ Awas saja kau menertawaiku." Katsuki menyalak galak ke arah Ochako yang tampak menahan tawa.

"Bakugou-kun imut sekali. Boleh kufoto?!"

"Tidak! Kalau kau berani melakukannya aku akan menghancurkan ponselmu. Oi ... angel face."

Mitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Katsuki yang berusaha merebut ponsel Ochako, tapi gadis itu dengan senyum jahilnya melayangkan ponsel itu ke udara menggunakan quirknya "Tidak masalah bukan kalau pacarmu mengambil fotomu. Sudah, tidak usah meributkan hal sepele semacam itu. Kita sarapan sekarang."

Katsuki mendecak tetapi akhirnya menurut begitu saja, membiarkan Ochako menyembunyikan ponselnya di dalam ransel yang dibawanya. Mereka lalu ke ruang makan, manik bulat Ochako menangkap sosok ayahnya Katsuki yang sudah duduk tenang di salah satu bangku makan, lengkap dengan sebuah koran yang terbentang. Harum masakan yang memenuhi ruangan itu mampu mengocok perut Ochako, meronta untuk diisi secepatnya.

"Di mana air jeruk untukku?"

"Hah? Memangnya ibu meminta itu?" Katsuki berkata dengan nada s_ongong _kepada ibunya.

Mitsuki menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah lelah. "Ibu kan sudah bilang, tenggorokan ibu sedang sakit, dan ibu harus meminum air jeruk hangat."

"Biar aku saja yang membuatkannya." Ochako mengangkat tangannya, menawarkan diri. Mitsuki yang mendengar perkataan Ochako memasang wajah terharu sembari memegang kedua bahu Ochako dengan gerakan mendramatisir.

"Astaga ... kau baik sekali Ochako-chan. Malaikat sepertimu kenapa bisa berpacaran dengan setan kecil sejenis Katsuki?"

Katsuki merengut kembali mendengarnya sedangkan Ochako hanya tertawa kecil. Gadis itu lalu membuka lemari es, mengambil tiga buah jeruk memotongnya dan meremasnya, sebelumnya ia sudah memasakkan air ke dalam teko kecil.

"Maaf kalau ibuku sudah merepotkanmu." Katsuki berdiri di sisi Ochako, membantu gadis itu untuk mengambil sari jeruk di dapur. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya berada di ruang makan. Katsuki tak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua orang tuanya, yang pasti pandangan kedua orang tua itu tertuju ke arahnya dan Ochako.

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena bisa diperkenalkan dengan orangtuanya Bakugou-kun." Ochako kembali membelah sebuah jeruk. _'lagipula aku bisa menghemat pengeluaran untuk makan siang,'_ batin Ochako meringis.

"AUW!"

"Tch ... kenapa kau bisa ceroboh sekali?" Katsuki mendecak meraih pergelangan tangan Ochako dan mengamati telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat tergores pisau.

"H-hanya luka ringan. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri." Memang hanya tergores pisau tapi akibat terkena air jeruk luka kecil itu menjadi terasa perih sekali.

"Jangan membantah, biar aku yang mengobatimu." Katsuki dengan sigap mengambil kotak obat-obatan dan mulai mengobati luka Ochako. Gadis itu diam-diam tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampan Katsuki.

Sekasar apa pun Bakugou Katsuki, pemuda itu tidak akan sanggup melihat gadis yang dicintainya terluka.

Mereka berdua tak sadar kalau Mitsuki diam-diam mengamati mereka berdua. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat semuanya. Tidak salah lagi Bakugou Katsuki sangat mencintai Ochako Uraraka.

Gadis yang pernah babak belur oleh si bocah peledak.

Betapa uniknya kisah cinta mereka.

* * *

Lagi-lagi untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, Ochako terduduk canggung di kediaman keluarga Bakugou. Bahu dan punggungnya tampak tegang dan jemari-jemari mungilnya meremas rok mini yang dikenakannya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah piring cantik berisi beberapa buah mochi yang berada tepat di hadapannya, seakan-akan berharap mochi-mochi itu dapat menghilangkan kegugupannnya.

"Uraraka, kau ingin meminum sesuatu?" terdengar suara Katsuki di lantai bawah. Saat itu ia memang berada di lantai dua, tepatnya di dalam kamar Bakugou Katsuki.

"T-tidak usah repot-repot, cukup air mineral saja."

Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas di bawah saja. Ochako sendiri sibuk mengeluarkan buku tulis dan paketnya dari dalam tas, ia ingat mereka memiliki tugas sekolah. Itu lah kenapa Ochako membawa tugasnya, ia pikir Katsuki pasti akan mengajarinya ralat Katsuki selalu berbaik hati untuk menjelaskan pelajaran yang tidak begitu Ochako pahami. Tapi ... dengan situasi seperti ini apa ia bisa berkonsentrasi untuk belajar?

'_Jadi ... selain datang berkunjung kalian juga ingin belajar bersama di sini?'_

'_Belajar saja di kamar Katsuki.'_

Ochako mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Mitsuki beberapa menit yang lalu, masih sangat jelas dalam benaknya betapa merah padamnya wajah Katsuki saat ibunya menyuruh mereka belajar bersama di kamar.

'_Anggap saja seperti kamar sendiri, sudah bukan hal aneh seorang gadis datang bermain ke kamar pacarnya.'_

Usai mengeluarkan semua buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas, netra cokelat milik Ochako mulai memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar Katsuki. Kamar Katsuki agak kosong, berbeda dengan kamar asrama Katsuki yang penuh dengan manga, PC, serta konsol PS4. Pemuda itu jelas membawa hampir seluruh barangnya ke asrama, menjadikannya sebagai _basecamp _Bakusquad.

"Uraraka."

Ochako melonjak kaget saat pintu kamar Katsuki terbuka, menampakkan Katsuki yang membawa dua gelas cantik berisi jus buah. "Aku tadi kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Katsuki mendecak mendengarnya. "Ibu memaksaku untuk membuatkan jus ini untukmu. Tidak usah banyak protes." Katsuki meletakkan segelas jus di sebelah buku pelajaranya Ochako, Ochako mengamatinya sejenak gelas bening itu penuh dengan embun pertanda jus itu masih lah teramat dingin. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya meminum sesuatu yang segar di cuaca sepanas ini memang ide yang bagus.

"Aku merasa kepanasan, kau tidak keberatan bukan kalau aku menyalakan AC?"

"T-tidak apa-apa."

Katsuki mengangguk samar, ia mengambil r_emote _AC dan menyalakan benda itu menyamarkan udara panas di sekitar mereka. Kemudian netra merahnya memperhatikan Ochako yang berada di sebelahnya, kening pemuda itu berkerut samar jelas sekali ia sadar kalau Ochako tengah merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, ia mengerti kenapa gadis ini bisa merasa gugup. Sikap seperti ini pernah Ochako tunjukkan saat gadis ini untuk pertama kalinya masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya. Untuk mencairkan ketegangan Ochako, Katsuki dengan santainya mengambil buku paket gadis itu. Membuka halaman yang dilipat rapi oleh gadis itu.

"Jadi kau kurang paham bagian ini?"

Ochako mengangkat wajahnya melihat halaman yang ditunjukkan Katsuki. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ajari aku, Bakugou-kun."

Katsuki mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia membentangkan buku itu di hadapan Ochako. "Kerjakan dulu satu soal." Katsuki menunjuk sebuah nomor."Biar aku tahu apa yang belum kau pahami. Setelah ini aku akan mengajarimu."

"Baiklah." Ochako menurut saja. Ia mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Katsuki. Gadis itu mulai serius mengerjakan soal yang diberikan, Katsuki tersenyum melihat keseriusan Ochako. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, keningnya mengernyit dalam serta kedua matanya menyipit membolak-balik antara soal dan contoh dalam buku paket itu. Katsuki mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh pipi bulat Ochako. Gadis itu tidak menyadari tindakannya sedikit pun.

"Katsuki."

Katsuki terkejut, sontak saja ia menarik tangannya kembali. Wajahny merah padam mendapati ibunya yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka, tampak seringai menyebalkan yang ditunjukkan ibunya. Jelas sekali Bakugou Mitsuki tadi melihat dirinya yang hendak menyentuh Ochako. Sedangkan Ochako yang tidak tahu apa pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sembari mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat Mitsuki Bakugou yang menahan tawa.

"Oh ya sebenarnya ibu dan ayah mau ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk teman ayahmu. Maaf Ochako-chan, padahal ibu masih ingin mengobrol denganmu." Mitsuki menghela napas merasa bersalah.

"T-tidak apa-apa ibu. Lain kali aku akan datang ke sini lagi."

"Ah tentu saja. Kau akan sangat diterima untuk datang ke sini, dan ibu selalu menantikannya." Kemudian senyuman lembut Mitsuki berubah saat pandangannya beralih ke Katsuki. "Katsuki. Turun ke bawah, kau harus mengunci pintu rumah dari dalam."

"Baik. Tidak usah mengomel seperti itu, baba."

Katsuki mengomel, bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti ibunya. Sedangkan Ochako duduk mematung di tempatnya, menatap kosong ke buku tulisnya yang penuh coretan. Ucapan Mistuki terngiang di telinganya.

'_Itu berarti ... hanya ada kami berdua di sini.'_

Ketegangan dalam diri Ochako bertambah saat ia mendengar suara mobil yang berasal dari bagasi rumah keluarga Bakugou perlahan menjauh. Tidak salah lagi, kedua orang tua Katsuki pergi ke rumah sakit. Meninggalkan dirinya dan Katsuki sendirian di sini, di rumah keluarga Bakugou yang tergolong besar.

'_A-aku harus bagaimana?'_

Ochako mulai berkeringat akibat ketegangan yang ia rasakan, padahal suhu di dalam kamar Katsuki terasa sejuk. Kepala gadis itu terasa pusing memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap kepada Katsuki dalam keadaan ini.

"Angel, kau sudah selesai?"

"Kya." Ochako berteriak tanpa sadar. Ia lalu tertawa canggung ke arah Katsuki yang menatapnya heran. "M-maaf. Aku terkejut karena kau muncul tiba-tiba." Ia meraih pensilnya yang terguling di bawah meja. "A-aku belum selesai. Tinggal sedikit lagi."

'_bersikap biasa saja. Jangan tegang Uraraka Ochako. Kau harus tenang.'_ Ochako berkali-kali menenangkan dirinya sendiri, seperti merapal mantra. Tapi percuma saja, ketegangannya bahkan semakin menjadi saat Katsuki kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Lama sekali kau mengerjakannya."

Ochako mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Bakugou-kun ... aku bukan kau yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini dalam hitungan detik."

Katsuki terkekeh mendengarnya, ia memperhatikan keseriusan yang tergurat di wajah manis gadis itu. Menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk membantunya. "Coba kulihat."

"Ah ..." Ochako tersentak kaget tepat saat Katsuki mengulurkan tangannya, ia juga tengah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gelas jusnya. Tangan mereka menyenggol gelas jus dan manik Ochako melebar tatkala jus itu tumpah mengenai blus miliknya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Katsuki dengan sigap mengambil handuk dari dalam lemarinya dan menghampiri Ochako yang berusaha menyelamatkan bukunya agar tidak terkena tumpahan jus.

"Ugh ... rasanya lengket sekali," keluh Ochako. Ia mengambil handuk yang diberikan Katsuki lalu mulai melap jus yang tumpah. Gadis itu tak sadar manik merah Katsuki tengah memperhatikannya.

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya perlahan melihat kondisi Ochako saat ini. Blus gadis itu basah kuyup, akibat bahannya yang tipis basahnya blus itu membuatnya menjadi transparan, ia dapat melihat perut rata gadis itu yang basah akibat jus. Katsuki mengumpat. Hormon sialannya muncul begitu saja.

"Bakugou-kun?" Ochako terheran tatkala dengan satu tangannya Katsuki menjepit dagunya dan membuat kepalanya tertoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu tidak berkedip mendapati manik merah Katsuki. Sorot mata yang seperti itu ... persis yang selalu Katsuki tunjukkan saat ia meluncurkan ciuman panas kepadanya. Jantung Ochako berdegup kencang, mengingat langkah berani yang sudah Katsuki lakukan kepadanya di dapur asrama tadi malam.

Ochako memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan bibir panas Katsuki mendarat d bibirnya, ia menahan napasnya ciuman Katsuki terasa panas, bibirnya bergerak lincah melumat bibir mungilnya. Seperti quirknya, Katsuki selalu panas dan bergairah selalu melakukan ciuman yang intens. Ochako mendesis saat gigi taring Katsuki menggigit bibirnya, lalu tanpa permisi pemuda itu menyodokkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Ochako membuat gadis itu tersedak. Ochako dengan matanya yang sedikit berair perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, jemarinya mencengkram kencang dada berotot Katsuki yang terbalut tshirt putih-hitam bergaris-garisnya. Pandangan Ochako berkabut tapi ia masih bisa melihat Katsuki yang juga membuka kedua matanya dalam ciuman mereka, manik merah itu sedikit menggelap menggambarkan nafsu bergairah dalam diri Katsuki. _Seperti malam itu._

Saat oksigen mereka semakin menipis, dan dada mereka terasa sesak. Baru lah Katsuki melepaskan ciuman mereka, menciptakan saliva tipis yang terhubung dengan lidah masing-masing. Ochako bersemu melihatnya, Katsuki dengan penuh perhatian mengusap sudut bibirnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kemudian pemuda itu merendahkan wajahnya ke leher Ochako. Ochako meringis saat bibir panas Katsuki menciumi lehernya, menghisapnya kuat yang Ochako yakini meninggalkan bekas di sana. Erangan kecil meluncur dari mungilnya merasakan gigi taring Katsuki menggigit lehernya. Jemari Ochako yang bergetar terangkat, membelai rambut pirang Katsuki dengan penuh perhatian saat pemuda itu sibuk memberikan _kissmark _di lehernya.

Puas menciumi leher Ochako, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap dalam ke manik bulat gadisnya yang sedikit berembun. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram ujung blus yang dikenakan Ochako, tatapannya seolah meminta persetujuan gadis itu. Ia memang bocah berandalan yang brengsek tapi ia tetap lah pacar yang perhatian. Katsuki tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak disukai Ochako, walau pun napasnya memburu dengan nafsunya menggebu kalau Ochako tidak mau ia tidak akan melakukannya.

Anggukan lemah Ochako mengundang seringai di wajah Katsuki. Ia menaikkan blus Ochako, gadis itu mengangkat kedua lengannya membantu Katsuki agar bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah. Katsuki meneguk ludahnya mendapati bra hitam sederhana tapi terkesan seksi saat berada di tubuh putih susu milik Ochako.

"Berbaring lah," perintah Katsuki mengambil bantal dari kasurnya.

Ochako menurut, ia membaringkan tubuhnya membuat punggung telanjangnya bersandar di karpet lembut dalam kamar Katsuki. Katsuki lalu berada di atas tubuh Ochako, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh gadis itu. Mereka kembali berciuman. Hanya sesaat, setelahnya bibir Katsuki menelusuri lehernya meninggalkan jejak ciuman basah di sana, dan semakin turun ke bawah ke payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra. Ochako menahan napasnya tatkala jemari Katsuki membuka kaitan branya, membukanya dengan tak sabar. Sekujur tubuh Ochako merinding saat payudaranya terbuka, gadis itu secara refleks menutup dadanya dengan lengannya. Mendadak ia merasa malu dan tidak percaya diri. Ochako tahu, ia tidak jelek. Banyak orang yang memuji dirinya manis dan menggemaskan. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak memiliki kepercayaan tinggi terhadap fisiknya. Ia pendek, dan gemuk. Tubuhnya tidak seseksi Yaoyorozu Momo atapun atletis seperti Ashido Mina. Itu lah yang Ochako yakini.

Katsuki mengerutkan keningnya, ia melemparkan bra hitam ke sembarang arah. Ia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, mencium telinga Ochako bernapas berat di sana, tangannya menggenggam tangan Ochako yang berada di atas dada. "Kau cantik," bisik Katsuki. Ochako menggigit bibirnya kenapa pujian yang ia harapkan keluar begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti ini? Di saat ia tidak merasa percaya diri, tidak seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak secantik gadis lain di kelas kita,"ucapnya.

"Tidak usah merendahkan diri seperti itu angel. Aku menyukai apa pun yang ada dalam dirimu. Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Katsuki mencium dahinya.

Ochako terenyuh, ia lalu membiarkan Katsuki menyingkirkan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke samping saat manik merah Katsuki menjelajahi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tanpa busana. Katsuki tertegun melihatnya. Tubuh Ochako memang tidak seindah model-model di luar sana. Tapi wajahnya yang memerah malu dengan kulit susunya yang berkeringat terlihat sangat indah dalam mata Katsuki. Pemuda itu mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak cantik bagaimana? Katsuki bersumpah Ochako adalah gadis paling mempesona yang pernah ditemuinya. "You're like angel, Ochako." Ochako merona mendengar Katsuki menyebut nama kecilnya. Tapi belum sempat membalas pujian Katsuki, pemuda itu sudah menyerang payudaranya. Ochako mengerang, meremas rambut pirang Katsuki. Lidah pemuda itu bergerak lincah menjilati puting merah mudanya, mengisapnya seolah menyusu. Tangan kanannya meremas payudara gadis itu yang menganggur. Ochako memejamkan matanya rapat, mengerang senang. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Tapi astaga, kenapa ia menyukainya?

"Bakugou-kun."

"Katsuki."

Ochako mengerjapkan matanya yang basah, melihat wajah Katsuki kembali terangkat dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memijat payudaranya.

"Panggil aku Katsuki, Ochako. Mulai detik ini berhenti memanggil nama keluargaku."

"K ... " Bibir Ochako bergerak pelan, gadis itu terlalu malu untuk memanggil nama kekasihnya. Katsuki menghela napas kecewa. Mungkin ini cukup sulit bagi Ochako, dan ia tidak akan memaksanya. Ia lalu menciumi perut rata Ochako, merasakan manisnya tumpahan jus yang mengenai tubuh gadis itu. "Katsuki-kun."

Katsuki sontak mengangkat wajahnya ketika bibir mungil itu menyebut namanya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujarnya dengan pipi merona membuat Katsuki menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekap erat gadis itu.

"Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Panggil aku sesukamu, angel."

Katsuki kembali melumat bibir Ochako dengan kelembutan dan kahati-hatian yang tidak pernah Ochako bayangkan. Ochako membalasnya sembari meletakkan tangannya di tshirt Katsuki, jemarinya menyentuh dada dan perut Katsuki yang terasa keras hasil dari latihan pemuda itu. Napas Ochako memburu, cukup dengan menyentuhnya saja Ochako merasa panas dan berdebar. Tatkala ciuman Katsuki semakin panas, Ochako menarik kencang ujung kaus kekasihnya.

Menyadari tindakan Ochako, Katsuki menghentikan ciumannya. Pemuda itu terkekeh mengusap sudut mata Ochako yang berair. "Kau agresif juga, angel."

Ochako mengeructkan bibirnya. "Tidak adil rasanya kalau kau masih memakai bajumu."

Katsuki tersenyum. "Baiklah." Ochako menahan napasnya, membekap mulutnya sendiri melihat Katsuki yang melepas tshirtnya, membuat ia dapat melihat tubuh maskulin nan seksi milik si bocah peledak. Ia sudah sering melihatnya saat mereka berlatih di kolam renang, tapi tetap saja kesannya terasa berbeda saat di kamar ini.

'_aku tidak menyangka pria seseksi ini pacarku,'_ batin Ochako.

Beberapa anak laki-laki lain di kelasnya memang memiliki tubuh berotot seperti milik Katsuki. Tapi tetap saja bagi Ochako tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan keseksian Bakugou Katsuki. Lengannya yang kuat, tangan besarnya yang kasar dan berurat, dada bidangnya yang kencang, tulang selangkanya yang tegas dan jangan lupakan roti sobek di perutnya. Ochako sampai menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan air liur.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, angel."

Ochako mengangguk, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di rambut Katsuki dan menariknya mendekat. "Apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan?" tanya Katsuki di sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku sudah bisa mengendalikan quirkku." Ochako tersenyum menghisap lembut bibir tipis Katsuki. Katsuki membalas ciuman Ochako, jemari kanan gadis itu beralih menngerayangi dada dan perutnya. Katsuki pun tidak tinggal diam, ia menggerakkan tangannya turun ke bawah. Meremas paha berisi gadis itu yang mengundang pekikan geli Ochako. Gadis itu mengenakan _legging _pink-hitam di balik rok hitamnya. Katsuki menghela napas menyentuh inti gadis itu dan merasakan basah di sana.

"Kau sudah sangat basah angel," bisik Katsuki." Tapi sial ... kenapa kau menggunakan celana ketat di balik rokmu."

"Uh ... aku tidak tahu akan menjadi seperti i ... Katsuki."

Ochako memekik kaget karena Katsuki dengan mudahnya merobek leggingnya. Katsuki menggeram tak sabar, merobek sisa dari legging Ochako dan membuang benda malang itu ke sembarang arah. "Aku akan membelikannya. Aku membelikan celana yang kau inginkan."

"Ugh ... seperti biasa, kau tidak sabaran."

Katsuki menyeringai, ia kembali menyerang dada Ochako sedangkan tangannya menggerayangi celana dalam gadis itu. Menggosok inti gadis itu yang masih tertutupi oleh kain hitam. Ochako mengerang, bergerak gelisah saat Katsuki menyingkap celana dalamnya memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam keintimannya.

"Katsuki-kun." Ochako memekik tatkala gerakan jari Katsuki semakin cepat menusuk dirinya, pemuda itu menambahkan jarinya, kini ketiga jari berada dalam keintiman Ochako menusuknya dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat tubuh gadis itu semakin panas. Ochako menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya sedangkan Katsuki memperhatikan gerakan tangannya yang keluar masuk dengan cepat dari keintiman Ochako. Pemuda itu semakin bergairah, menjilat cepat bibirnya yang terasa kering, merasakan sesak dari benda miliknya.

Dengan tak sabar Katsuki membuka celana jeansnya. Ochako menahan napas tak mengerti karena pemuda itu berhenti menusuknya di saat gadis itu belum mencapai orgasme. "Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Ochako.

"Angel ... aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Wajah Ochako memanas menyadari kejantanan Katsuki yang sudah menegang di balik celana boxer yang masih dikenakan pemuda itu. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat tersiksa, manik merahnya menggelap. Tapi saat ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Ochako, Katsuki tersenyum lembut. "Tapi ... aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan menahannya."

Menahan bagaimana? Bukankah Katsuki sudah sangat terangsang? Hormon pemuda itu pasti sudah bergejolak minta dipuaskan. Itu lah yang dipikirkan Ochako. Ochako meneguk ludahnya, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh lengan Katsuki dan menariknya agar tubuh pemuda itu kembali berada di atasnya. Ochako tersenyum berusaha terlihat serileks mungkin, ia menangkup kedua pipi Katsuki sembari menempelkan keningnya satu sama lain. "Jadikan aku milikmu, Katsuki-kun."

Katsuki mengerjapkan kedua matanya cepat. "Kau yakin?"

Ochako mengangguk.

Akhirnya Katsuki melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ochako, ia menurunkan celana boxernya membuat wajah Ochako merah padam melihat benda miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Katsuki menghela napas menyentuhkan ujung miliknya ke keintiman Ochako. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sial. Baru menyentuhkan ujungnya saja Katsuki sudah merasakan betapa ketatnya gadis ini.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Ochako, dan gadis itu memberikan keperawanannya kepadanya. Katsuki tentu merasa senang akan hal ini. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai seseorang yang juga baru pertama kali melakukannya ia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis ini.

"Aku akan memasukkannya secara perlahan. Beritahu aku jika kau ingin aku berhenti." Katsuki merendahkan wajahnya, mencium dahi Ochako dengan lembut.

Ochako menangguk. "Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi aku yakin aku tidak ingin berhenti, karena tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak percaya denganmu."

Katsuki mengangguk pelan, ia lalu mendorong miliknya perlahan. Ia mengerang merasakan remasan kencang pada keintiman Ochako yang meremas miliknya. Katsuki membuka kedua matanya melihat kening Ochako yang mengernyit dalam, air mata membasahi kedua mata cokelat gadis itu. Rasanya sakit, Ochako seolah merasakan ada sesuatu yang pecah dari dalam dirinya. Katsuki pun menyadarinya. Hangat. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari sana. Darah keperawanan gadis ini.

Katsuki diam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia mengusap pipi Ochako yang basah karena air mata. Memberi waktu gadis itu untuk terbiasa.

"Bergerak lah." Perintah Ochako, memberitahu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja jika mereka melanjutkan. Katsuki mengangguk, ia lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya secara hati-hati. Sembari mencium bibir Ochako dan membelai gadis itu sebagai peralihan agar gadisnya tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan.

_Oh God._

Ini benar-benar nikmat sekali. Remasan keintiman Ochako, dada bulatnya yang bergesekan dengan dadanya, suara yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuh mereka, serta desahan Ochako yang bagaikan musik di telinganya. Katsuki ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Menyerang gadis itu dengan membabi buta. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia tidak akan merasa puas kalau hanya bergerak perlahan seperti ini. Sialan. Kenapa karakter quikrnya sangat mendominasi di saat-saat seperti ini? Katsuki tidak ingin menyakiti Ochako.

Mendadak Ochako melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggangnya membuat tusukan Katsuki semakin dalam. "Kumohon, bergerak lebih cepat."

_Hah?_

Katsuki membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Tapi saat ia merasakan Ochako berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya barulah Katsuki menyadari ia tidak salah dengar. Gadis ini menginginkan lebih. Katsuki menyeringai dalam hati. Ia lalu memeluk pinggang Ochako dengan satu lengannya kemudian menghentakkan pinggangnya sekuat mungkin. Bergerak cepat dan panik. Membuat Ochako menjerit, gadis itu berusaha meredamkan jeritannya dengan menggigit bahu Katsuki. Katsuki mendesis pelan jemari Ochako juga mencengkram punggung tangannya, membuat kuku gadis itu mencakar punggungnya.

"Katsuki ... Katsuki." Ochako menyebut nama Katsuki berkali-kali. Ia merasa sudah dekat, sensasi yang pernah ia rasakan saat di dapur tadi malam. "A-aku ..."

"Keluarkan semua Ochako." Katsuki bernapas berat di telinga gadis itu, keningnya berkerut dalam gerakannya tidak melambat sedikit pun.

"Uh ..." Ochako mengerang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan Orgasme. Ochako bernapas berat. Rasanya lebih baik dibandingkan saat Katsuki memuaskannya menggunakan jarinya. Ochako masih tetap memeluk Katsuki. Kekasihnya masih menggerakkan pinggulnya belum mencapai orgasme.

'_tunggu ... aku seperti melupakan sesuatu.'_

Katsuki membelalakkan kedua matanya, dengan panik ia mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Ochako. _"Fuck ..._ argh ... kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Katsuki mengerang, ia menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan panik menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan kesal.

"Katsuki?" Ochako heran melihat Katsuki yang memuaskan dirinya sendiri padahal ia belum mencapai orgasme.

"Maaf angel. Aku lupa memakai kondom." Katsuki kembali mengumpat padahal Kirishima sudah memasukkan kondom ke dalam dompetnya, tapi kenapa ia bisa melupakannya?

Ochako ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Pantas saja Katsuki segera keluar dari dalam dirinya. Ochako lalu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Katsuki yang terlihat tersiksa. "Biar aku membantumu."

"A-angel." Katsuki terkejut saat telapak tangan mungil Ochako membungkus kejantanannya, mengocoknya dengan lembut. Ochako tersenyum, ia lalu merundukkan wajahnya mencium perlahan kejantanan pemuda itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil. Menggerakkan mulutnya ke atas dan kebawah. "S-sial ... jangan berhenti." Katsuki mengerang kencang tanpa sadar menghentakkan pinggangnya ke depan, membuat Ochako terbatuk sejenak tatkala kejantanan pemuda itu menusuk mulutnya. Ochako terus menghisap kejantanan Katsuki, dan Katsuki menarik rambut cokelatnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Katsuki untuk mencapai orgasme. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas lega sekaligus memerah sendiri melihat Ochako yang menjilati air maninya. Dari mana gadis ini mempelajari hal ini? Bukankah saat di dapur kemarin Ochako masih bersikap malu-malu untuk menyentuh miliknya.

Katsuki lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas karpet kamarnya. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah ia menarik Ochako. Gadis itu menurut ia berbaring di sebelah Katsuki dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang pemuda itu. Ochako berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Katsuki. Sedangkan pemuda itu mengusap rambut cokelatnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau percaya denganku."

Ochako tersenyum, ia mengangkat wajahnya tetap dengan posisi dirinya yang berada di sebelah pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau sendiri berkata seperti itu? Apa kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ..." _'sampai saat ini aku tidak menyangka gadis malaikat sepertimu mau menerimaku.'_ Katsuki menghela napas. Ia menarik Ochako, mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. "Aku mencintaimu angel."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga."

* * *

_**Summary.**_

_Masaru dan Mitsuki saling berpandangan heran melihat Katsuki yang memasak bersama Ochako di dapur. Mereka mengobrol ringan dan Mitsuki tidak dapat mempercayai pandangannya sendiri, putranya tersenyum lembut kepada Ochako di tengah kegiatan masak mereka. Hanya ditinggal selama beberapa jam, tapi kenapa interaksi semakin bertambah hangat dan mesra?_

_Tapi menyadari Ochako yang berganti pakaian dan kini memakai kaus hitam milik Katsuki yang jelas kebesaran dikenakan olehnya serta rok hitam manisnya yang tidak sesuai dengan kaus bergambar tengkorak itu membuat Mitsuki tersenyum simpul._

'_Dasar jangan sampai kalian memberiku cucu sebelum kalian lulus,'_ batin Mitsuki.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Huwaa akhirnya selesai juga. Aku gugup banget buat nulis chapter ini dan entah lah pas lagi liburan gara COVID 19 ini aku malah ngerasa writer Block. Jadi maaf banget buat yang udah lama nungguin nih cerita. Semoga chapter ini memaskan kalian**_

_**Oh ya akhir kata jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya. Semoga wabah virus ini bisa cepat berlalu :)**_


End file.
